Mast und Schotbruch
by Annely C
Summary: Als Schiffsjunge verkleidet ist Ray eher zufällig an Bord der Black Pearl gekommen, um einem verhassten Schicksal zu entgehen, doch ist ihr neues besser? In welch geheimnisvolles Abenteuer führt Jack Sparrow Schiff und Crew diesmal? 3 neue Kapitel!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Vorweg das Übliche: Mir gehören sie nicht, die bekannten Charaktere. Leider. Auch nicht die aus den Filmen bekannte Story etc. Und das wird auch in den kommenden Kapiteln so bleiben.

**Mast- und Schotbruch, Prolog**

Der warme Wind spielte durch ihre bloßen Zehen. Sie wackelte leicht mit ihren herabhängenden Füßen um sich noch etwas mehr Kühlung zu verschaffen und das Blut in Bewegung zu halten. Ein leichter Hauch von weit entferntem Land lag ihr in der Nase, sonst nur der frische Duft der See, die sich nach dem gewaltigen Sturm am vorherigen Abend wieder von ihrer trügerisch freundlichen Seite zeigte und mit dem Himmel einen Wettkampf im Leuchten und Funkeln austrug.

Ray saß schon seit Stunden hier oben in der Takelage des Hauptmastes und flickte sorgfältig die mitgenommenen schwarzen Segel. Ein besonders geniales, aber sehr waghalsiges Manöver des Captains hatte die _Black Pearl _gerade noch rechtzeitig in einen schützenden natürlichen Hafen gebracht, bevor die ganze Macht des Sturmes über sie herein gebrochen war. Auch so waren die Schäden nicht unerheblich gewesen, doch hinderte dies die schwarze Dame nicht daran, unter den Händen ihres liebevollen Herrn noch in der Nacht wieder Kurs auf ihr - den meisten bislang unbekanntes - Ziel zu nehmen.

Ray wunderte sich, warum sie es so eilig hatten, nachdem sie die letzten Wochen fast sorglos ein paar Handelsschiffe gejagt und um einige tragbare Dinge erleichtert hatten. Unter der Mannschaft machte der Scherz die Runde, dass sie wohl ausgerechnet an der Insel Schutz gesucht hätten, die rachedurstige Kannibalen beherbergte, die es auf ihren Captain abgesehen hatten. Der angewiderte Blick, den Sparrow der felsigen Küste zugeworfen hatte, bevor sie wieder in See stachen, ließ ihr diese Geschichte fast glaubhaft erscheinen. Andererseits warf dieser Mann häufig mit rätselhaften Blicken um sich, und Ray hatte es längst aufgegeben, deren Sinn zu enträtseln. _Und überhaupt, wer glaubt schon an Kannibalen, pff_. _Das ist doch nur ein Ammenmärchen überheblicher Missionare._

Nachdem die frühen Morgenstunden das Ausmaß der Schäden enthüllt hatten, waren sie zu sechst in die Takelage geschickt worden, um unter Fahrt die Segel zu reparieren. Eine nicht ganz ungefährliche Aufgabe, aber „wir haben das beste Schiff, und die beste Crew, klar soweit?", wie der Captain bei solchen Gelegenheiten gerne einflocht. Und ein Mitglied dieser exzellenten Crew war sie. Um dem die Ehre zu erweisen turnte sie mit unnachahmlicher Grazie ein Segel weiter, den Beutel mit den Utensilien fest zwischen ihren Zähnen und leise jedem Baum, jedem Dachfirst und jedem Heuboden dankend, den sie in ihrer Kindheit bestiegen hatte, und die sie immun gegen die beeindruckende Höhe gemacht hatten. Ray war als letzte noch in der Takelage, da der Hauptmast am vorherigen Abend am längsten mit Segeln besetzt gewesen war, die dementsprechend viel Schaden genommen hatten. Doch das machte ihr nichts aus, im Gegenteil. Sie liebte den Ausblick von hier oben über das Geschehen an Deck und die relative Abgeschiedenheit, die ihr erlaubte, sich etwas freier zu geben, als unter ihren Mannschaftsgenossen. Mit einem Grinsen konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf die Arbeit. Noch vor zwölf Stunden hatte es so ausgesehen, als wären bald weder Schiff noch Besatzung mehr oberhalb des Wasserspiegels zu finden. Doch erstaunlicher Weise hatte selbst in dieser Situation niemand die Nerven verloren. „Wir haben eben nicht nur das beste Schiff und die beste Crew, sondern auch den verdammt besten Captain, ay", murmelte sie.

„Ay!", kam die Antwort von nicht weit entfernt. Sie warf einen erschrockenen Blick über ihre Schulter nach oben. Von dort grinsten sie perlweiße Zähne aus einem samtig braunen Gesicht an.

Oh! „Anamaria!" Es sah so aus, als wäre es mit der Abgeschiedenheit nicht ganz so, wie sie das gehofft hatte, den zweiten Maat im Ausguck hatte sie in den letzten Stunden völlig vergessen. Jetzt war sie soweit oben, dass diese offensichtlich ihr Murmeln gehört hatte. _Mist, zum Glück habe ich nichts Verdächtiges gesagt. Aber ich muss entschieden besser aufpassen._

„Hey, Kleiner, das wird dem Captain gefallen, dass Du so von ihm überzeugt bist." Anamaria musste lachen, als sie das überraschte Gesicht des Neuen vor sich sah, der sie offensichtlich vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Der Junge war offensichtlich ein ebenso großer Bewunderer Sparrows, wie ihn sich der Captain nur selbst wünschen konnte. Seine Wangen hatten jetzt fast den gleichen Farbton wie ihn die rotesten Strähnen seiner rotblonden Haare, hm, gehabt hätten, falls diese unter dem ganzen Dreck zu sehen gewesen wären. Ein bisschen Mitleid hatte sie mit ihm, er war förmlich in sich zusammengesunken, als sie ihn angesprochen hatte, dabei war nichts Falsches an dem, was er gesagt hatte, obwohl sie das natürlich niemals dem Captain sagen würde. Sie mochte den Jungen, auch wenn er etwas zurückhaltend war.

„He, Ray, was'n los? Kein Grund so zu schauen, ich freue mich wirklich, dass du so gut über Sparrow denkst, statt dich zu beklagen, dass er dich so herum scheucht! Bist 'n guter Kerl und passt prima in die Mannschaft." Mhm, jetzt wurde er noch röter, aber immerhin zeigte er wieder sein ansteckendes Grinsen, auch wenn er weiterhin betreten den Blick auf seine Hände fixierte.

„Danke, Anamaria!" _Uff, offensichtlich hat sie nicht bemerkt._ Noch immer glücklich grinsend machte sie sich an das letzte zu flickende Segel, darauf achtend ihre Schultern nicht zu gerade zu halten, um die verräterische Wölbung ihrer Brust zu verdecken. Sie war wirklich sehr gerne Teil dieser Mannschaft, und hier anerkannt zu werden gab ihr ein gutes Gefühl, doch es bedrückte sie nun umso mehr, dass sie den anderen etwas vorspielen musste. Manchmal zweifelte sie allerdings daran, ob es wirklich einen Unterschied machen würde, wenn sie ihnen verriet, dass sie eine Frau war, kein bartloser Knabe. Anamaria kam schließlich auch hervorragend mit allen zurecht und keiner behandelte sie anders als einen Mann. Naja, andererseits verstand Anamaria auch mehr vom Segeln und dem Piratenleben als die meisten der Männer, während sie selbst noch immer froh war, dass die anfängliche, ziemlich verräterische Seekrankheit seit ein paar Tagen verschwunden war und sie langsam die Namen der Masten, Segel und der tausend anderen Dinge an Bord im Kopf hatte.

Bevor sie sich in den ziemlich peinlichen Erinnerungen an ihre ersten Wochen an Bord verlieren konnte, hörte sie hinter sich eine weitere Stimme. „He, Ray, wir sind hier nicht beim Tee- und Stickkränzchen. Trödel nicht rum, Mann. Unten heißt's Deck schrubben! He, Ana! Soll dich ablösen, der Captain will dich wegen irgendwas sprechen. Außerdem gibt's was zu futtern." AnaMaria raunzte hinter ihr irgendwas und machte sich an den Abstieg, während sich der Kerl, den sie hier nur Dreher nannten, in den Mastkorb schwang. _Na, kein Grund hier zu bleiben, wenn der hier rumhängt. _Zum Glück war sie wirklich fertig, schnell kontrollierte sich noch den festen Sitz des Flickens und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Dreher war einer der wenigen, die sie gar nicht ausstehen konnte, und er schien sie zum Schikanieren herausgepickt zu haben, deshalb mied sie ihn, wo es nur ging. Und ihr Magen war ohnehin der Meinung, dass es besser war, möglichst sofort etwas Essbares zu ergattern.


	2. In der Nacht

**Mast- und Schotbruch, Kapitel 1: In der Nacht**

Das leise Schwappen der Wellen gegen den Schiffsrumpf war das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war. Jeder an Bord harrte bewegungslos auf seinem Platz aus, bemüht in der samtschwarzen Nacht die kleinste Bewegung auf dem Wasser auszumachen. Kein einziges Licht brannte an Deck, nur in der Ferne waren vereinzelt die Lichter der Stadt zu sehen, halb abgeschirmt durch den zwischen ihnen liegenden Teil der Landzunge. Jedes Husten, jedes Knacken eines versteiften Gelenkes ließ die Köpfe nervös herum fahren, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihrer schweigenden Wacht wandten.

Bereits seit mehreren Stunden warteten die Männer voller Anspannung auf die Rückkehr ihres Captains und des ersten Maats.

Sie hatten sich nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit der Insel genähert, immer darauf bedacht, den Patrouillenbooten aus dem Weg zu gehen, die seit neuestem den Bereich vor dem natürlichen Hafen Port Royals kontrollierten. Nun lagen sie westlich der Stadt, außerhalb des Hafenbeckens und aus der Sicht und dem Weg der Marine, doch noch so nah, dass ein Ruderboot ohne Mühe in die Nähe der Häuser gelangen konnte. Sofern es nicht entdeckt wurde.

Kaum einer der Piraten hatte eine Ahnung, was Sparrow so dringend in dieser Stadt zu suchen hatte, die seit der Etablierung der East India Trading Company mit ihrem starken militärischen Arm für Männer ihrer Profession noch viel gefährlicher geworden war als zuvor. Der Captain hatte lediglich eine verwirrende Bemerkung fallen gelassen, dass er sich „die Muse zurückholen" wolle, und war weiteren Fragen weitschweifig ausgewichen. Wer oder was die Muse war, wusste keiner, ein oder zwei meinten allerdings, dass es etwas mit Herumliegen in der Hängematte zu tun hätte. Doch Sparrow ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke seiner Leute, niemand wurde eingeweiht. Nur das Insistieren AnaMarias und Gibbs' hatte den Captain schließlich dazu bewogen, seinen Maat als Begleitung zu akzeptieren, jeden weiteren Mann hatte er abgelehnt. So waren sie gezwungen im Ungewissen zu warten, bereit sofort loszusegeln, sobald Sparrow wieder an Bord war, ständig in besorgter Erwartung, dass ein Schrei ihre Entdeckung verkünden und die Garnison mobilisieren würde.

Auch Ray war extrem angespannt auf ihrem Posten an der Reling. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen wusste sie zwar ziemlich genau, was eine Muse war, und hatte seit ein paar Tagen sogar eine Vermutung, warum der Captain hinter einer Muse her war – weshalb er sie allerdings ausgerechnet hier zu finden hoffte, war ihr schleierhaft. Sie zuckte mit verspannten Schultern. Der unangenehme Druck in ihrem Nacken hatte sich in den letzten Stunden zu einem dumpfen Pochen gesteigert. Ihre durch das lange, ereignislose Starren ermüdeten Augen gaukelten ihr dunklere Schatten und graue neblige Schemen im Schwarz der Nacht vor, die bei einer Wendung des Kopfes sofort verschwanden um nach kurzem wieder aufzutauchen. Als ihr jemand von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter legte, fuhr sie zusammen.

„Psst, Ray. Ich bin's. Komm!" Anamaria bedeutete ihr, ihr zu folgen und führte sie unter Deck, wo eine einzige düstere Lampe die wenigen Gestalten beleuchtete, die versuchten hier etwas Ruhe zu finden. Niemand schnarchte, nur das Knarzen der Kojen unterbrach ab und an die Stille, wenn sich jemand unruhig herumwälzte. Im Halbdunkel bemerkte Ray einen Mann, der offenbar auf sie beide wartete, Stevens. Als sie bei ihm angelangt waren, begann Anamaria leise zu flüstern.

„Hört zu, mir gefällt das Ganze nicht. Der Captain hätte schon längst zurück sein müssen, nachdem was er gesagt hat. Wir müssen hier vor Anbruch der Dämmerung verschwunden sein, und wenn er bis dahin nicht da ist..." Stevens, ein älterer, bedächtiger Seemann, setzte an, sie zu unterbrechen, doch mit einer Handbewegung brachte sie ihn zum Schweigen. „Besser wir finden nicht heraus, was dann passiert. Ihr zwei geht nach Port Royal und sucht ihn."

„Was? Warum wir? Wir kennen die Stadt nicht einmal." Ray fühlte sich etwas überfordert bei dem Gedanken in einer vor Militär überquellenden unbekannten Stadt ihren nicht eben unauffälligen Captain samt erstem Maat aufzuspüren, aus irgendeiner gefährlichen Situation zu befreien und ungesehen herauszubringen. Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen war Stevens ebenfalls nicht angetan von der Aussicht. Anamaria sah sie beide jedoch aus schmalen Augen an, so dass ihnen jeder weitere Kommentar verging.

„Nun, gerade deswegen. Die Stadt kennt _euch _nicht. Ich habe keine Lust noch mehr Männer dorthin zu schicken, deren Bild bei der East India Trading Company bekannter ist, als das des Königs. Ihr könnt zur Not als halbwegs _ehrbare_ Leute durchgehen, wenn man euch sieht. Mein Rat wäre allerdings euch nicht sehen zu lassen, denn ehrbare Leute sind um diese Zeit in Port Royal nicht mehr auf der Straße."

„Aber wenn sie den Captain gefangen hätten, wären sie doch schon längst auf der Suche nach uns! Das hätten wir doch gemerkt. Wahrscheinlich braucht er nur ..." Schon während Stevens das sagte, schien er an seinen eigenen Worten zu zweifeln. Die zwei Männer hätten längst zurück sein müssen. Irgendwas lief nicht so, wie Sparrow es geplant hatte, und sie hatten nur noch wenige Stunden Zeit dieses Problem zu lösen.

Anamaria bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit. „Hört zu, Ray, Stevens, unser Captain kann durch alles mögliche aufgehalten worden sein, auch ohne die Einmischung des Militärs. Aber je länger die beiden dort sind, desto wahrscheinlicher werden sie entdeckt und wir ebenso. Ihr geht also hin und tut, was zu tun ist. Lasst euch nicht erwischen. Ihr habt Zeit bis eine Stunde vor Morgengrauen, wenn ihr bis dahin nicht zurück seid, setzen wir Segel." Damit wandte sie sich zum Gehen und gab ihnen ein Zeichen, ihr zu folgen. _Oh, Mist. Da hat Anamaria sich ja die Richtige ausgesucht, um als ehrbare Gestalt durch die Gassen von Port Royal zu schleichen. Ich bin kein Dieb, und wie ich einen Piratenjungen spielen soll, der einen ehrbaren Mann spielt ... – hoffentlich ist Stevens nicht zu aufmerksam. _In ihre Gedanken versunken blieb Ray auf dem Weg nach oben im Halbdunkel unaufmerksam mit ihrem Ärmel am Geländer der Treppe hängen. Leise fluchend wandte sie sich um, um sich zu befreien, und konnte eben aus den Augenwinkeln den hellen Schemen eines Gesichts erkennen, das ihnen neugierig nachzublicken schien.

-------------

Das Quietschen der Winde hallte laut durch die Dunkelheit, während sie eines der kleinen Beiboote zu Wasser ließen. Ray stand an der Reling und versuchte das nervöse Gefühl unter Kontrolle zu bringen, das sich in ihren Eingeweiden eingenistet hatte und im Moment ihren Magen in festem Griff hielt. Beinahe hätte sie aufgeschrien, als sie ein leises Flüstern neben ihrem Ohr vernahm. „He, Junge, komm mal kurz mit." Irritiert sah sie sich um, dafür hatte sie keine Zeit! Anamaria würde sie jeden Moment losschicken. Doch Blender, der strohblonde Mann der sie angesprochen hatte, zog sie an ihrem Arm weiter von den anderen fort.

„Hier, tu mir den Gefallen und nimm diesen Brief mit in die Stadt. Lass ihn einfach irgendwo liegen, wo man ihn gut sehen kann." Damit presste er ihr etwas Papierenes in die Hände, das sie im Dunkeln nicht sehen konnte.

„Was soll denn das? Glaubst du wirklich, irgendwer errät, wohin der Brief gehört, und bringt ihn dann auch noch dahin?" Ray konnte ihre Abneigung gegen ihn nicht ganz aus ihrer Stimme heraushalten, und dass er sie jetzt auch noch zu seinem Botenjungen machen wollte, passte ihr gar nicht.

Er lachte sein leises, joviales Lachen. „Junge, ob du's glaubst oder nicht, mache Leute können lesen und ich hab' die Adresse schön groß vorne drauf geschrieben. Und ich bin mir sicher, jemand wird den Brief dahin bringen, wo er hin gehört. Meine alte Mutter wird sich freuen."

Ray wusste nicht recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Wollte er etwa behaupten, dass sie nicht lesen konnte? Wie kam er nur dazu? Neulich hatte er sie schon damit aufgezogen, als sie nach der Enterung eines Handelsschiffes sehnsuchtsvoll auf eines der alten Bücher gestarrt hatte, die sie dort gefunden hatten. Ärger kroch in ihr hoch. Wie der Rest der Mannschaft so bezaubert sein konnte von diesem Kerl, war ihr schleierhaft. Aber die Erwähnung seiner Mutter hatte etwas in ihrem Herzen berührt, und schließlich, es war ja weiter nicht viel verlangt. Mit einem Seufzen verstaute sie den Brief in einer der Taschen an ihrem Gürtel. „Na gut, aber jetzt muss ich los."

Mehr tastend, als etwas sehend, suchte sie sich ihren Weg zurück. Anamaria war gerade dabei, Stevens noch einige letzte Anweisungen zuzuflüstern, und als sie Ray sah, winkte sie sie zu sich. „Da bist du ja. Schnell jetzt, macht, dass ihr los kommt. Und viel Glück." Während sie sich rasch über die Reling schwang und sich an den Abstieg über die feuchte Strickleiter machte, spürte Ray wie sich der Knoten in ihrem Magen noch verfestigte. Stevens schien ihre Nervosität zu bemerken und versuchte, die Stimmung in seiner etwas schwerfälligen Art aufzulockern, indem er sie scherzhaft seinen _Gehilfen_ nannte und zur Übung für ihre neue Rolle gleich mal an die Ruder schickte. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln legte sie ihre an Arbeit gewohnten Hände um die rauen Holme und zog an. Der langsame, gleichmäßige Rhythmus, in dem sie ihre Muskeln anspannte und das kleine Boot entlang der Küste durch die schwarzen Fluten trieb, löste ihre Verkrampfung ein wenig, und fast wünschte sie, immer weiter rudern zu können.

Stromi – vielen Dank für die nette Kritik! Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt dir auch weiterhin.


	3. Port Royal 1

**Mast- und Schotbruch, Kapitel 2**

Mit einem Sprung tauchten Ray und Stevens in die tiefen Schatten seitlich des nächsten Hauses und versuchten ihren keuchenden Atem ruhig zu halten, während die Patrouille in wenigen Metern Entfernung ihr Versteck passierte. Erst lange nachdem die kaum hörbaren Schritte der Lederstiefel auf dem glatt getretenen Stein und das weiche Schlagen der Degenscheiden gegen die Schenkel in der Stille der Nacht verklungen waren, spähten sie vorsichtig die mit Gaslaternen erleuchtete Straße entlang. Es war niemand mehr zu sehen. Beide spürten das Unbehagen des jeweils anderen und die Hemmung, sich erneut auf die Straße zu wagen.

Nicht zum ersten Mal waren sie nur knapp einer Entdeckung entgangen. Und dass ein Zusammentreffen mit Soldaten ihr Schicksal auf endgültige Weise mit dem Galgen zu verknüpfen versprach, wirkte nicht gerade beruhigend auf ihre gereizten Nerven. Der Plan, sich als ehrbare Reisende auszugeben, um so bei einer Entdeckung ihre Haut zu retten, hatte sich bereits zerschlagen, bevor sie auch nur einen Fuß auf den Boden Port Royals gesetzt hatten. Ray war gerade dabei gewesen, mit im Dunkeln ungeschickten Fingern ihr kleines Boot unter einem der Stege festzumachen, als über ihnen das rhythmische Knarzen der Bohlen das Herannahen von Menschen angekündigt hatte. Sorgsam jedes verräterische Plätschern ihres Bootes vermeidend hatten sie die geflüsterte Unterhaltung zweier Soldaten belauscht, die am Ende des Stegs stehen geblieben waren.

„...wie ausgestorben. Seit dem neuen Erlass des _stellvertretenden Gouverneurs _verirrt sich keiner mehr auf die Straßen. Früher konnte man wenigstens hier und da ein Schwätzchen halten oder einen Betrunkenen nach Hause schicken, heute kannst du schon froh sein, wenn dich deine eigenen Kameraden nicht verhaften, wenn du nachts mal das angeordnete Schweigen brichst. Noch nie wa..."

„Schscht. Hör auf zu meckern. Kannst eh nichts machen und mit den ganzen Spitzeln unter unseren eigenen Leuten – ich sag kein Wort bis dieser Spuk vorbei ist."

„Aber es ist doch Wahnsinn. Sobald es dunkel wird, müssen wir _jeden_ festnehmen, der uns über den Weg läuft! Neulich wollten sie den Priester, in die Zelle werfen. Hätte die Tochter vom alten Miller sich nicht vor unserem _edlen _Commodore Cringeworth auf die Knie geworfen, und ihn förmlich angebettelt, wäre der Alte ohne Sakramente gestorben. Hübsches Mädchen übrigens, die Kleine." Ein anerkennendes Schnalzen der Zunge unterstrich diese Feststellung. „Und überhaupt! Kein Mensch traut sich mehr aus dem Haus, ab sechs ist hier alles verlassen wie in einer dieser Geisterstädte, von denen dieser verrückte Prediger neulich erzählt hat – wo ist der eigentlich hin? Der stand doch immer am Fischmarkt ... na, egal. Ist dir aufgefallen, dass seit Wochen kein Schiff außer denen der EITC mehr im Hafen anlegt, und selbst die hauen hier ab so schnell sie können...Kann ich ihnen nicht verdenken!"

Dem quietschenden Geräusch der Balken nach zu urteilen, schien sich der schweigsamere der beiden unbehaglich von einem Bein auf das andere zu bewegen, während der andere offensichtlich in seinen düsteren Überlegungen versunken war, die ihn bald auf ein neues Thema brachten.

„Und wie wir herumlaufen müssen! Mit den neuen Stiefeln brichst du dir ja die Zehen an jedem Stein, der auf der Straße liegt. Neulich die Sache mit dem Laternenpfahl, erinnerst du dich, ich spüre den Schmerz noch immer! Mit meinen schönen polierten Stahlkappen wäre das nicht passiert. Und was war so schlecht an unseren Wehrgehängen, frage ich dich? Immerhin sind wir in der Royal Navy, wenn uns einer so sieht... ."

„Ach, jetzt sei still. Wir haben hier schließlich schon mehrere Herren überlebt und... ach, lass uns weitergehen, sonst fällt auf, dass wir weg sind. Und kein Wort mehr."

Während sich die Wachen unter dem missmutigen Grollen des einen zögerlich zurück auf ihre Patrouille begaben, hatte Ray versucht das Gehörte zu verdauen. Was war denn hier los? Eins war klar, diese Ausgangssperre würde sie noch verdächtiger machen, sollten sie ertappt werden. Und fremde Kaufleute, als die sie sich ausgeben könnten, gab es anscheinend im Moment nicht mehr in Port Royal. Ein paar leise mit Stevens gewechselte Worte hatten jedoch ausgereicht, um sich darauf zu verständigen, trotz allem mit ihrer Suche zu beginnen. Vielleicht wussten der Captain und Gibbs nichts von diesen Umständen und befanden sich in noch größerer Gefahr, als vermutet.

Doch erst als sie in das nahezu schattenlose Netz der Gassen eingetaucht waren, war ihnen wirklich klar geworden, auf was sie sich eingelassen hatten.

Jetzt kauerten sie hier im Schatten und waren ihrem Captain noch immer nicht auf die Spur gekommen. Port Royal war deutlich größer, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatten, und die hell beleuchteten Straßen mit den langen Sichtachsen machten es zu einem Glücksspiel, jedes Mal rechtzeitig Deckung zu finden, sobald sich eine der beinahe lautlosen Patrouillen näherte. Etwas mehr Schutz boten die kleineren Gassen, aber selbst hier sorgten offenbar neu errichtete Laternen und die eng aneinander geschmiegten Häuser dafür, dass sich kaum ein Versteck bot. Die scheinbar willkürlichen Routen und Abstände der Wachen zwangen sie, von einer der wenigen dunklen Nischen zur nächsten zu hasten, und schränkten ihre Erkundungen erheblich ein.

Wenigstens schien die herrschende Ruhe darauf hinzudeuten, dass noch nichts passiert war. Doch eines der dunklen, stillen Häuser glich dem nächsten, und nirgends war ein Hinweis darauf zu sehen, wohin sie sich wenden mussten.

„Ray, komm, hier Rumsitzen bringt auch nichts und die Zeit läuft uns davon, lass uns weitersuchen. Vielleicht finden wir ja diese Schmiede irgendwo, von der Anamaria und Marty gesprochen haben. Auf der anderen Seite der Straße seh' ich so 'ne Art Durchgang, den sollten wir uns mal anschauen." Auf Stevens kaum hörbares Flüstern nickte Ray und richtete sich auf um ihm zu folgen, nur um ihn sofort in die Deckung zurückzuziehen, als ihre feineren Ohren das sanfte Geräusch nahender Schritte auffingen. Schritte, die, als sie deutlicher wurden, ganz anders klangen als das ihnen vertraut gewordene tap, tap, flap der Soldaten.

Stromi, Hecate Triformis, Teufelsweib, vielen Dank für eure Reviews!

Stromi – ich hoffe, ich kann in späteren Kapiteln mehr auf den Aspekt eingehen, wie Ray ihre Verkleidung aufrecht erhalten kann, im Moment kommt das zu kurz, da noch einige Fäden der Story darauf warten, aufgenommen zu werden.


	4. Port Royal 2

**Mast- und Schotbruch, Kapitel 3**

Einem unsichtbaren Betrachter wäre nie die Idee gekommen, dass das, was sie ebenso entgeistert wie gebannt anstarrten, das war, das sie bis eben unter Gefahr ihres Lebens gesucht hatten. Die leichten, fast tanzenden Schritte, unterlegt von schwereren, konzentrierten Stapfen, hatte ihren Captain angekündigt, begleitet von Gibbs.

Mit einer Art morbider Faszination beobachteten Ray und Stevens aus ihrem Versteck heraus, wie die beiden Männer nonchalant schlendernd in Mitten der hell erleuchteten Straße daher kamen, ohne Eile rechts und links ihres Weges die Häuser musternd, und offensichtlich ohne die geringsten Bedenken wegen der Patrouillen zu hegen.

„Ah, hier muss es sein."

Die unverwechselbare Stimme ihres Captains ließ die zwei Beobachter im Schatten zusammenzucken. Der Schall trug weit in der stillen Nacht, weiter als ihnen lieb sein konnte.

Die beiden Männer waren vor einem der Häuser auf der anderen Straßenseite stehen geblieben, das sich für Ray in nichts von den anderen unterschied, und der Captain warf sich vor der Tür in Positur. Die Hand schon zum Klopfen erhoben, zögerte er kurz und wandte sich Gibbs zu, um ihm eine Art lederner Tasche in die Arme zu drücken.

„Gibbs, mein Alter, nimm dies hier zu dir. Und..."

„Aye, Jack. Verlass' dich auf mich."

Ray hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass die Konversation mehr beinhaltet hatte, als die bloßen Worte vermuten ließen. Doch wurde sie schnell wieder von dieser Überlegung abgelenkt, als ein vernehmliches Klopfen über die zum Glück noch immer freie Straße hallte. Stevens und sie hatten sich vor Überraschung bislang nicht aus ihrem Versteck gerührt und so konnten sie nur undeutlich ausmachen, wie nach einiger Zeit die Tür geöffnet wurde und eine schlanke Hand den Captain ohne Umschweife ins Haus zog. Gibbs folgte nach einem raschen Blick entlang der Straße.

Keinen Augenblick zu früh.

Die Patrouille schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. Düster und schweigsam wie zuvor marschierte sie an der Nische vorbei, in die sich Ray und Stevens erneut zurückgezogen hatten. Auch das wieder stille und unauffällige Haus war den zwei Soldaten keinen zweiten Blick wert.

Ray riss sich aus ihrer Trance und folgte Stevens auf die andere Seite, in den finsteren Durchgang, der neben dem für sie plötzlich so interessant gewordenen Haus in die Schatten führte. Nichteinmal Staub und Dreck schienen sich nachts in die Gassen zu wagen und so zeigte selbst hier der von der Straße eindringende bläuliche Widerschein nur sauberes, neues Pflaster und trostlose Ordnung. Unwillig sich wie ihr Captain durch die Vordertür Einlass zu erbitten und dabei am Ende im hellen Schein der Laternen entdeckt zu werden, schlichen sie sich zu einem der Fenster, hinter dessen geschlossenen Läden Licht zu sehen war.

Während Stevens an dem unzugänglichen Haken hantierte, der die Läden verschloss, hockte sich Ray mit dem Rücken zur Wand nieder und versuchte sich etwas zu entspannen. Fast hatten sie schließlich ihren Captain erreicht und konnten ihn bestimmt bald zurück zum Schiff begleiten. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die aus dem Zimmer dringenden Gesprächsfetzen. Eine weibliche Stimme war undeutlich zu hören:„...du hier auf ... schon seit Wochen in einer ... ihn nicht mal sehen!"

Zwischen weiteren unverständlichen Satzbrocken, die zunehmend wütend klangen, konnte sie jetzt die unbeeindruckte Stimme Jack Sparrows hören: „Aber Li...warum ... nicht aus? Die Tü ... selbst gezeigt. ... nicht hier ... der Muse aus dem ... brauche... zufällig wo sie ist?"

Die ärgerliche Antwort der Frau drang jetzt deutlich nach außen: „Er hat dir nicht nur _gezeigt_, wie man die Türen öffnet, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war er es der sie für dich geöffnet hat als _du _dort auf den Galgen gewartet hast, Jack. Und das ist auch genau das, was wir jetzt für ihn tun werden."

„Nun, Liebes, unter anderen Umständen sehr gerne. Aber die Mu..."

„Es interessiert mich einen feuchten Dreck, wohinter du schon wieder her bist! Das einzige, das jetzt zählt ist Will. Und nenn' mich nicht „Liebes", „Lizzi" oder was weiß ich! Ich bin schließlich..."

Ray verzog das Gesicht, als die durchdringende Stimme mit ihrem leicht hysterischen Unterton durch die Nacht schnitt. _Und wir haben uns die ganze Zeit solche Mühe gegeben, leise zu sein. Wenn nur die Wachen nichts hören! Sie muss doch wissen, was hier draußen los ist._ Vorsichtig kroch sie etwas nach vorne, um die Straße besser im Blick zu haben, ohne allerdings den geringsten Einfall, was sie tun sollte, wenn tatsächlich Soldaten auf die Stimmen aufmerksam werden sollten. Der Umgang mit dem Messer, das sie wie jeder andere der Piraten am Gürtel trug, war ihr noch immer so unvertraut wie vor ihrem Leben als Pirat, ganz zu schweigen vom Gebrauch anderer Waffen. Nicht mal ein Brett oder soetwas lag hier in dieser unglaublich aufgeräumten Stadt herum, mit dem sie vielleicht eine Wache hätte niederschlagen können. Im Finstern mit hoch erhobenem Prügel zu lauern und dann den Angreifer schnell in eine hoffentlich sanfte Bewusstlosigkeit zu schicken, stellte sie sich machbar vor. Mit viel Glück. Aber nein, kein Prügel zur Hand. Nur ein Messer, mit dem sie eher sich selbst verletzen würde, als einen anderen lautlos zu erledigen. Im Haus schien niemand ihre Bedenken wegen der Lautstärke zu teilen. Hörbar völlig entspannt hatte ihr Captain der Frau das Wort wieder aus dem Mund genommen.

„..beinahe verheiratet. Schon wieder. Du erwähntest es bereits."

„Ich bin nicht nur _beinahe_ verheiratet, Jack. Und jetzt ..."

„Nun, aber, wie du vorhin so lebendig ge..."

Ein lautes Krachen ließ Ray herumfahren. Stevens hatte offenbar Erfolg gehabt mit dem Haken und starrte nun mit perplexer Mine durch die offenen Läden in das Zimmer. Ray konnte sich nur vorstellen, was er dort sah. Was aber leider nicht nur in ihrer Vorstellung existierte, waren die zwei Wachen, die am oberen Ende der Straße aufgetaucht waren. Nach ihren Gesichtern zu schließen, hatten sie diesmal etwas gehört. Und sie kamen in schnellem Schritt die Straße herunter.

Ray bedeutete Stevens verzweifelt still zu sein, aber er starrte sie zunächst nur irritiert an. Mit einer erschrockenen Bewegung begriff er und versuchte mit Handzeichen den Personen im Zimmer die Lage zu erklären. Zum Glück verhielten sie sich still. Die Soldaten hatten unterdessen etwas oberhalb des Durchganges zu suchen begonnen.

Langsam und vorsichtig begann Ray sich zurück zu ziehen. Noch waren die Wachen nicht wieder in dem kleinen Ausschnitt der Straße aufgetaucht, den sie von ihrem Platz überblicken konnte. Im Zimmer war das Licht verlöscht worden, und Stevens war gerade dabei, durch das offene Fenster zu klettern. Schon konnte sie in der lähmenden Stille Flüstern hören, das näher zu rücken schien. Sobald Stevens innen war, schwang sie sich auf das Fensterbrett. Eben als ein Kopf um die Biegung zu ihrem Gässchen kam, packten sie von innen zwei kräftige Hände und zogen. Sie fiel relativ weich, aber von unter ihr kam ein unterdrückter Schmerzenslaut. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie einen überraschten Ausruf zurückhalten, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie auf ihrem Captain gelandet war. _Das ist ja völlig absurd. Ich glaube nicht, dass Anamaria sich das so vorgestellt hat. _Gerade wollte ihr ein verräterisches Kichern entweichen, doch ein Flüstern vor dem Fenster ließ alle im Raum den Atem anhalten.

„He, komm her. Ich glaube, ich habe gefunden, was den Lärm gemacht hat. Bei den Turners ist der Laden aufgegangen. Vielleicht ne Katze entwischt."

„Pff, _den Turners_ ist gut. Aber was sollen wir jetzt machen? Gehen wir rein?" Unschlüssig standen die beiden in dem schmalen Durchgang, ihre Silhouetten schwach gegen das spärliche Licht abezeichnet, und versuchten in das Dunkel des Zimmers zu spähen.

„Ah, nee, ich hab' echt keine Lust schon wieder so einen Report auszufüllen. Es kann doch nichts sein, hier ist doch niemand. Lass uns gehen, bevor die anderen kommen und uns sehen."

„Mhm, du hast Recht. Stell dir bloß vor der Cringeworth kommt auf einem seiner verfluchten Kontrollgänge hier vorbei, während wir einer Katze nachjagen. Oder sein widerlicher Adjutant, dann müssen wir die ganze Stadt absuchen und bis morgen Abend keine Ruhe. Besser wir tun so, als wäre nichts gewesen."

Der eine der Soldaten fummelte etwas unschlüssig an den Fensterläden herum. „Und was soll ich jetzt mit dem Laden machen, der will einfach nicht halten?"

„Ach, lass ihn offen. Viele lassen ihre Läden offen."

„Na ja, oben schon, aber doch nicht unten."

„Ach, jetzt sei nicht so spitzfindig. Lass uns lieber schnell hier abhauen und zurück auf unsere Route. Bei unserem Glück bekommen wir sonst noch eine _Rüge_ weil wir den Turnus vermasselt haben."

„Gut. Aber morgen sag' ich ihr dass sie ihre Läden besser befestigen soll. Ist doch keine Art, uns Marinesoldaten von unserer Arbeit abzuhalten."

Der Gedanke an ihre Vorgesetzten trieb die beiden rasch auf die Straße zurück. Die Fensterläden standen halb angelehnt und es war kein Laut mehr von draußen zu hören, doch für mehrere Minuten bewegte sich keiner der fünf in dem Zimmer. Nur halb unterdrücktes Atmen ließ sich vernehmen. Als Ray irgendwann bewusst wurde, dass sie noch immer auf ihrem Captain saß, löste sie sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und rollte sich weg, dankbar für die Dunkelheit, die ihr plötzliches Erröten verbarg. Auch die anderen begannen sich vorsichtig zu bewegen.

Stromi, danke für die hilfreiche Kritik zum 3. Kapitel, einiges konnte ich bei meiner (kleinen) Überarbeitung berücksichtigen.


	5. Alte Freunde

**Mast- und Schotbruch, Kapitel 4**

Sich der Schwerkraft ergebend sank ihr Kopf leicht nach vorne und riss sie aus ihrem angenehmen Dösen, ohne dass sie hätte sagen können, ob und wie lange sie zuvor geschlafen hatte. Ihren Nachbarn ging es nicht besser, Gibbs, wie sie immerhin noch aufrecht an der Wand sitzend, gab in regelmäßigen Abständen ein leichtes Schnarchen von sich, während Stevens jeden Anschein von Aufmerksamkeit aufgegeben und sich im Halbdunkel auf dem Boden ausgestreckt hatte. Die stickige, heiße Luft im Raum hatte sich wie eine Decke auf sie alle gelegt und machte es schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Mit Mühe hielt sie ihre Augen offen, um abzuschätzen, ob sich etwas getan hatte.

Nach der nur knapp vermiedenen Entdeckung durch die Wachen, hatte die Frau sie alle in den oberen Stock geführt, nicht ohne die zwei Dazugekommenen ihren Unmut spüren zu lassen. Ray konnte ihr das nicht ganz verübeln, hätten sie doch schließlich durch ihre Ungeschicklichkeit die Verantwortung dafür getragen, wenn sie alle heute Nacht in einer Zelle gelandet wären – und morgen vermutlich am Galgen. Aber zum Glück war alles glimpflich verlaufen, die Wachen hatten sich verzogen, und sie hatten ihren Captain gefunden. Doch der zeigte sich nicht sonderlich beeindruckt von der Tatsache, dass dieser kleine und offenbar etwas tollpatschige Trupp seiner Mannschaft gekommen waren, um ihn zu „retten". Ihre zaghaften Versuche, ihn zum Gehen zu überreden, hatte er mit einem gewissen Amusement zur Kenntnis genommen und dann beiseite gewischt. Ray hatte innerlich ihre fehlende Durchsetzungsfähigkeit verflucht, die ihre Rettungsaktion zu einer Farce zu machen drohte, und sie nach der gefährlichen Suche auf einmal zu reinen Statisten degradierte, aber bartlose Schiffsjungen hatten offenbar keinen allzu großen Einfluss auf ihren unternehmungslustigen und keineswegs beunruhigten Captain.

Anstatt sich eiligst wieder auf den Weg zum Schiff zu machen, saßen sie also hier in der kleinen, fensterlosen Kammer und diskutierten im matten Schein einer Kerze. Nun, zumindest zwei von ihnen diskutierten. Während die „Männer" nach dem vorübergehenden Abflauen der Anspannung mit ihrer Müdigkeit fertig zu werden versuchten, hatten sich Sparrow und die von ihm zu ihrer sichtlichen Verärgerung nun „meine liebe schon-wieder-beinahe-Mrs.Turner" genannte Dame in ein heftiges Wortgefecht vertieft, dem zu folgen Ray vor einer Weile aufgegeben hatte. Inzwischen war ihr klar geworden, dass diese Frau die in der Mannschaft berühmt-berüchtigte Elisabeth sein musste, die bereits mehr als ein Abenteuer mit dem Captain durchgestanden hatte. Dass sie und Sparrow fast nie einer Meinung waren, war beinahe legendär. Doch nun schienen sie zu einer Art Einigung gekommen zu sein. Eine Einigung, die erkennbar nicht zur völligen Zufriedenheit ihres Captains ausgefallen war. Doch auch die Frau sah müde und besorgt aus, trotz der Hitze zusammengekauert und in ihren Morgenmantel gehüllt, den sie mit überschlanken Fingern über ihren angezogenen Knien zusammen hielt. Ray konnte nicht umhin, sich über diese Diskrepanz zu wundern. _Was hat sie nur? Dem Captain zeigt sie die Zähne und schaut doch aus wie ein ängstliches Kind._

„Gibbs!" Nur ein etwas lauteres Schnarchen antwortete dem Captain. Stevens steuerte ein leichtes Grunzen bei. Eine der Augenbrauen Sparrows wanderte in Richtung Bandana, als er seinen Ersten Maats sah. Er ließ einen zweifelnden Blick über seine Leute gleiten, begegnete aber nur einem Paar Augen, statt dreien, und dieses eine Paar Augen war weit aufgerissen in dem leicht durchschaubaren Bemühen, wacher zu wirken, als es war. „Nun."

Da ihr Captain offenbar erwartete, dass sie sich in einen etwas aufgeweckteren Zustand begaben, stieß Ray die beiden anderen vorsichtig an. Das Ergebnis schien nicht völlig überzeugend zu sein, deutete sie sein Mienenspiel richtig.

„Gibbs und, hm, du da unten..." Ein fragender Blick traf den noch halb am Boden liegenden älteren Seemann.

„Stevens, Captain. Ich bin bereit!"antwortete dieser schlaftrunken, aber hoffnungsvoll, dass es nun endlich zurück zum Schiff gehen würde.

„Also, Gibbs und Stevens, ihr begleitet _sie_..." damit wedelte er in Richtung Elisabeths, „zur _Pearl _während ich hier mit dem Kleinen noch eine _Kleinigkeit _erledige." Blick und Körpersprache brachten deutlich zum Ausdruck, mit welcher Freude er diese Kleinigkeit erledigen würde. Ray fragte sich unterdessen beunruhigt, ob sie etwa dieser Kleine war, und was der Captain noch immer hier wollte. Von ihr aus konnte die Kleinigkeit gar nicht klein genug sein._ „_Ihr nehmt die Muse mit und bringt sie in meine Kabine. Und dass mir niemand etwas mit ihr anstellt. Klar soweit? Und dann holt ihr uns wieder ab, wenn wir die _Kleinigkeit_ erledigt haben. Kann eigentlich nichts schief gehen, ... hoffe ich." Mit einem gekonnt auf seinen Lippen platzierten zufriedenen Grinsen wartete er auf die Reaktion seiner perplexen Männer, sichtlich der Überzeugung, dass es eine Leichtigkeit für sie sein sollte, mit der streitbaren Dame und der unbekannten Muse durch die Stadt zu den Booten zu gelangen. Ein Einwurf von hinten brachte ihn etwas aus dem Konzept.

„Äh, Jack..." Elisabeth klang zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend zaghaft, was den Captain eindeutig ein schlechtes Zeichen zu sein schien, seiner entgleisten Miene nach zu urteilen. „Jack, die Muse..."

„...ist doch hier, oder? Immerhin hast du sie mir gerade im Austausch für meine _Gefälligkeit_ angeboten, hm?" Ein paar hoffnungsvolle Handbewegungen begleiteten die Fragen.

„Nicht direkt." Ray zog bei dieser Antwort beide Brauen hoch, die Frau hatte eindeutig etwas beim Captain gelernt, niemand sonst würde darauf kommen, dass etwas nicht direkt war, wo es war – oder nicht war. Das Ganze wäre interessant zu beobachten gewesen, hätte sie nicht langsam die bohrende Gewissheit entwickelt, dass der Captain und _der Kleine_ gerade noch eine zweite Kleinigkeit zu erledigen bekommen hatten.

„Ah, und wo ist sie dann _direkt_, die Muse, über die wir die ganze Zeit gesprochen haben, du weißt noch, und die du mir zum Austausch angeboten hast?" Wenn es für den Captain überhaupt möglich war gereizt zu klingen, so tat er das in dieser Minute.

Die nur scheinbare Ruhe, mit der er diese Frage stellte, überzeugte auch seine Gesprächspartnerin davon, dass eine direkte Antwort nicht schaden konnte. „Im Haus des _Gouverneurs_." Das letzte Wort sprach sie mit enormer Verbitterung.

„Ah." Die drei auf dem Boden rückten instinktiv näher zusammen. Dass es kein gutes Zeichen war, wenn der Captain so kurz angebunden war, hatten selbst die Neuen in der Mannschaft schnell mitbekommen.

„Jack, er hat sie hier gesehen, als sie Will geholt haben, und dann hat er sie einfach mitgenommen, ich konnte nichts tun." Ihre Worte klangen fast flehend.

„Captain, Ihr könnt nicht die Absicht haben, in das Haus des Gouverneurs einzudringen, dort wimmelt es sicherlich vor Wachen und der Weg dorthin führt mitten über die Hauptstraße." Gibbs war auf einmal völlig wach. Ray und Stevens konnten zu den Worten des Maats nur nicken, so ein Unternehmen war verrückt. Ein Blick in das Gesicht ihres Captains belehrte sie jedoch, dass „verrückt" kein Grund für ihren Captain war, etwas zu unterlassen. Schon war das Grinsen zurück.

„Liegt ohnehin auf dem Weg. Komm' Kleiner!" Damit ließ er alle stehen und verließ das Zimmer. Vor der Tür wandte er sich noch kurz um. „Ihr zwei", Gibbs und Stevens zuckten zusammen, „ihr sorgt dafür, dass _sie_ nichts unglaublich Dummes anstellt. Und sagt Anamaria sie soll die Pearl segelbereit machen, während ihr uns holt. Wir treffen uns dann hinter dem Friedhof, wartet dort im Boot auf uns."

Seine Schritte auf der Treppen machten deutlich, dass es Zeit für Ray war, sich hochzurappeln und ihm zu folgen. Sie tauschte noch einen fassungslosen Blick mit ihren zwei Mannschaftskollegen und machte sich auf den Weg.


	6. Eine Kleinigkeit

**Mast- und Schotbruch, Kapitel 5**

Nach der stickigen Hitze im Zimmer war es draußen fast kühl. Schweiß bildete eine klamme Schicht auf ihrer Haut und ließ das raue Leinen ihres Hemds unangenehm am Nacken scheuern. Eine wirkliche Qual aber war das Korsett, das sie tragen musste, um ihre Brüste möglichst flach zu pressen. Dieses ohnehin schon nicht besonders angenehme Kleidungsstück hatte sich durch das häufige Ducken und Zusammenkauern derart verzogen, dass es jetzt an der Taille einschnürte, während es oben bedenklich weit geworden war und trotz des schützenden Unterhemdes bei jedem Schritt schmerzhaft rieb. Innerlich verfluchte Ray sich, dass sie nicht die relative Ruhe und Privatsphäre im Haus Elisabeths genutzt hatte, um seinen Sitz zu überprüfen, wie sie es oft in einer ruhigen Minute an Bord der _Pearl_ tat. Aber sie war einfach zu müde gewesen, um daran zu denken, und jetzt war es zu spät. Entnervt zerrte sie an den beengenden Schnüren, bis sie zumindest wieder atmen konnte. Während sie mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihrem Captain her eilte, der mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten unbekümmert in der Mitte der Straße seinem Ziel zustrebte, wünschte sie sich sehnlich zurück auf die Planken des ihr lieb gewordenen Schiffes.

Schon die Nacht zuvor waren sie kaum zum Ausruhen gekommen, da sie es eilig gehabt hatten, Port Royal zu erreichen, und diese versprach nicht besser zu werden. Die lange Zeit ohne Schlaf forderte nun langsam ihren Tribut von Konzentration und Nerven. Gereizt durch Müdigkeit, Angst und Unbehagen wollte Ray endlich wissen, was genau sie vorhatten, übel gelaunter Captain hin oder her.

„Hm, Captain?", sie war noch heiser von ihrem kurzen Schläfchen und die Frage blieb ihr halb im Hals stecken, doch Sparrow hörte sie. Zu ihrem Entsetzen blieb er in aller Seelenruhe stehen und drehte sich in einer schwungvollen Bewegung um. _Nicht hier mitten im Licht! _Etwas nach vorne gebeugt und mit den Armen vor der Brust musste sie ein seltsames Bild abgeben, doch war das im Moment nicht ihre Hauptsorge. „Captain, sollten wir nicht wegen der Wachen aufpassen?" Sie sah sich beunruhigt um. „Jeder, der hier nachts entdeckt wird, wird verhaftet."

Sparrow bekam einen nachdenklichen Blick und schien eine Idee auszubrüten, war offensichtlich aber nicht geneigt, sich zu bewegen. Doch Ray hatte am entfernten Ende der Straße eine Bewegung entdeckt und zog ihn eilig in den nächsten Schatten. Bald marschierte eine weitere Patrouille an ihrem Versteck vorbei. Als die Gefahr vorüber war, konnte sie sich nicht zurückhalten „Captain, um Himmels willen, wir landen noch im Gefängnis, wenn wir nicht vorsichtiger sind." In der Dunkelheit sah sie nur die Zähne ihres Gegenübers, als dieser sie angrinste. „Aber genau da wollen wir doch hin, mein Kleiner."

_Was? _Nichtmal in Gedanken konnte sie den leicht hysterischen Unterton unterdrücken. Ihr Gehirn weigerte sich zunächst zu begreifen, was es gerade gehört hatte, und machte sich lieber an etwas Einfacheres. _Wenn er mich nochmal Kleiner nennt, obwohl ich genauso groß bin, wie er, dann muss ich, glaube ich, schreien! Bloß weil er diese hohen Schuhe trägt... _Leider war diese Ablenkung schnell verflogen, als eine hartnäckige Stimme in ihrem Inneren etwas von Gefängnis flüsterte. Genau der Ort, an den zu gelangen, sie die ganze Zeit vermieden hatte. _Das macht doch überhaupt keinen Sinn!_ Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, ob ihr bewunderter Captain nur auf See zurechnungsfähig war.

„Aber, aber was wollen wir denn_ dort_?" Sparrow allerdings war schon wieder auf dem Weg und hörte ihre gekrächzte Frage nicht, so dass ihr erneut nichts anderes übrig blieb, als hinter ihm her zu hetzen. Als sie auf die Hauptstraße einbogen, konnte sie von hinten die Patrouille sehen, die sie eben passiert hatte. Die breite Straße zog sich fast schnurgerade von einem Ende der Stadt bis zu dem auf der anderen Seite gelegenen Fort und bot einen exzellenten Blick über die gesamte Länge. Sparrow schien dies nicht weiter zu beunruhigen, denn er wandte sich in die selbe Richtung wie die Soldaten. Ray wusste nicht, was sie lieber tun wollte, weglaufen, oder sich irgendwo verkriechen. Da aber keine dieser Möglichkeiten in Frage kam, beschränkte sie sich darauf, dicht hinter ihrem Captain zu bleiben, und den Bereich hinter ihren Rücken im Auge zu behalten. Alles Zwicken und Reiben ihrer Kleidung war vergessen, sie stellte sich im Moment noch viel unangenehmere Dinge vor. Wenn sie gefasst wurden, war es fraglich, welches Schicksal für sie das gnädigere sein würde, unerkannt gehängt zu werden, oder erleben zu müssen, wie ihr wahres Geschlecht und noch schlimmer, ihre Identität, aufgedeckt wurde und diejenigen von ihrem Aufenthaltsort erfuhren, die sie auf keinen Fall in ihre Gewalt bringen durften.

Sie war gerade wieder dabei, sich umzusehen, als ein plötzlicher Ruck an ihrem Kragen sie in eine schmale Gasse beförderte. Im Dunkeln stolperte sie beinahe und konnte über ihre Schulter noch sehen, wie ein weiteres Paar Wachen an ihnen vorbei lief. Sparrow musste diese Männer gerochen haben, bevor sie aus einer der Gassen auf die Hauptstraße einbogen, anders ließ sich nicht erklären, wie sie sie hatten vermeiden können. Ray stieß einen dankbaren Seufzer aus. Der Mann hatte fast magische Talente. Wie zur Bestätigung ihrer Vermutung hörte sie ein Schnüffeln. Dann ein Geräusch wie vom Hantieren an einen Fensterladen. Ein leises Quietschen, ein paar gebrummte „hmm" und dann „Ah, hab' ich's mir doch gedacht." Hörbar zufrieden summend marschierte er an ihr vorbei zurück auf die Straße und machte sich ohne einen weiteren Blick wieder auf den Weg. In den Händen hielt er je eine Fleischkeule.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte im Dunkeln erneut, mit hastigen Griffen ihr Korsett zurecht zu ziehen, bevor sie los lief, um ihren Captain nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Nicht, dass er leicht zu übersehen gewesen wäre, wie er seinen Imbiss verzehrend die Straße entlang schlenderte. Als er ihr eine seiner fetttriefenden Errungenschaften unter die Nase hielt, konnte sie ihn nur etwas bleich um die Nase anschauen. Den Palast des Gouverneurs ließen sie links liegen und marschierten, an der alten Kirche mit dem Friedhof vorbei, weiter Richtung Fort. Seltsamer Weise fühlte sie sich trotz der absurden Situation etwas ruhiger als zuvor, und als er auf eines der Gebäude rechter Hand zusteuerte und durch die breite eisenbeschlagene Tür eintrat, zögerte sie nicht, ihm zu folgen. Ihre prompte Entscheidung war unter Umständen auch durch die bedenkliche Bewegung unterstützt worden, die sich am Tor des Forts gezeigt hatte. Leise schloss sie die schwere Tür, nicht ohne mit einem Kopfschütteln zu bemerken, dass sie auch hier innen keineswegs alleine waren. Aus einer angelehnten Tür drangen die Stimmen mehrerer Männer, die offenbar nicht mehr ganz auf der Höhe waren.

„...hädestu nich besr aufpasn könn? Wenneruns so siehd..._hicks_...landn wir selber inneine unser Sellen...oh, meinko...kopf...sch..." die weinerliche Stimme sank zu einem Stöhnen herab.

„Verschteich garnich, wardoch nurn Weinchen, kleines Weinchen, kannoch garnich so schlimm sein? Unn wennuns jemand sonnnettes Weinchen vordie Dür stellt, könn wirs doch nich einfach so verderbnlassn. Nehmich gleich nocheins." Ein sanftes Gluckern von Flüssigkeit deutete an, dass der Mann sein Vorhaben noch mit erstaunlicher Präzision in die Tat umsetzte. Von der Seite konnte Ray einen amüsierten Zug um die Lippen ihres Captains wahrnehmen, bevor er sich abwandte und seine Aufmerksamkeit einer Tür weiter hinten widmete.

„Jajaja Weinchen, einssagicheuch das isn Weinchen, das hat mehrere Weinchen noch insichdrin, hihihi, mehrere Weinchen in dem Weinchen, hihuch", das Geräusch eines umfallenden Stuhles und ein dumpfes Aufschlagen unterbrach seine Heiterkeit, „Autsch, hihi, warumussich immer umfallen, könntihr das mirmal sagen? Wa neulichauschonso. Nehmmich auchnoch soeinen, ja? Ahhh. Hierundn, is besser."

_Naja, die stören uns sobald nicht. _Ray folgte Sparrow, der schon auf halben Weg die Treppe hinunter war. Die jetzt offen stehende eiserne Tür mit den kleinen Sichtschlitzen und die dekorativ an die Wände des Treppenhauses gehängten Fesseln, Ketten und Apparate der unangenehmen Art gaben einen deutlichen Hinweis, was dort unten zu finden sein würde. Sie waren im Gefängnis.

Penetranter, säuerlicher Gestank nach lange nicht gewaschenen Körpern, Angst, Blut und Krankheit drang ihr in die Nase, stärker, je weiter sie nach unten kam. Trotz des Luftzuges, der wohl nach dem Vorbild humaner Gefängnisanlagen für einen Luftaustausch sogen sollte, war der zugrunde liegende Geruch des Elends nicht zu vertreiben. Der schweißige Mief der Crew auf der _Pearl_, der ihr im Zwischendeck oft den Atem raubte, hätte im Vergleich hierzu direkt aus einem Pariser Boudoir kommen können. Als Ray unten ankam, fand sie ihren Captain still vor einer der Zellen stehend. Sein Blick ruhte auf einer zusammengesackten Gestalt, die bewegungslos in einer der Ecken lag.

Eine Weile regte sich niemand. Ray hatte sich erschöpft an die raue Wand gelehnt und beobachtete das ernstes Profil ihres Captains. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte sie sich, in den Zügen dieses Mannes lesen zu können, doch wie immer kam sie nur zu dem Schluss, wie seltsam es war, dass sie, die ganze Mannschaft, ihm mit ihrem Leben vertrauten, ohne auch nur zu ahnen, was in ihm vorging. Dennoch stand sie hier, in Port Royal, einer Stadt die förmlich überlief von den Soldaten der East India Trading Company, mitten im Gefängnis, und wartete schweigsam und geduldig, bis er zu einem Entschluss kam. Von oben drang der leise Widerhall unverständlicher Gesprächsfetzen und weintrunkenen Gekichers, von außen das rhythmische Klatschen der Wellen, das die Nähe des Meeres irgendwo dort draußen vor den winzigen Fenstern verriet. Ihre Augen wanderten über die nun am Boden liegenden Fleischkeulen, die bereits von Fliegen umlagert waren, zu dem Mann in der Zelle. Denn ein Mann musste es sein, auch wenn es kaum zu erkennen war. Seine in Fetzen hängenden Kleider enthüllten abgemagerte, schmutzverschmierte Gliedmaßen und selbst in dem unstet flackernden Licht der billigen Laternen hier unten war die Blässe seines bärtigen Gesichts erschreckend. Als sie näher an das Gitter trat, um besser sehen zu können, sog sie laut die Luft ein: Die Spuren der Folter an seinem Körper waren unübersehbar.

Ihr erschrockener Laut riss Sparrow aus seinen Überlegungen, und er verzog etwas angeekelt sein Gesicht. „_Das_ habe ich nicht erwartet." Er trat etwas von dem Gitter zurück, sich irritiert im Flur vor den Zellen umschauend, als erwartete er etwas zu sehen, das nicht da war. Zögernd hielt Ray ihm den großen Schlüsselring entgegen, den sie an der Wand hängend entdeckt hatte. Ein kurzer amüsierter Blick und ein leichtes Nicken dankten ihr, und er machte sich konzentriert daran, den richtigen Schlüssel für das Schloss der Zelle zu finden. Mit einem lauten Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür. Aufgeschreckt durch den Lärm bewegte sich der Haufen Lumpen in der Nachbarzelle und ein starker Geruch nach verdorbenem Fisch drang zu ihnen.

Beide zuckten leicht zusammen, als der Haufen Lumpen eine Hand hob und zu sprechen anfing. "Die Geister kommen in der Nacht, um die Ihrigen zu holen... Ich habe es euch gesagt, auf den Straßen der Stadt regiert die Dunkelheit und sie holt sich die Köpfe der Menschen. Der Name Gottes ist zu einer Erinnerung alter Weiber verkommen ...neun werden es sein, merkt es euch, neun, die eure elenden Seelen jagen werden."

Die Stimme war erstaunlich tragend und kräftig, sank aber herab zu einem kaum verständlichen Murmeln, als die Gestalt wieder zur Ruhe kam. Ab und zu drang noch ein leichtes Kichern herüber, während sich der verwirrte Verstand des Mannes wieder weiter von der Realität zurück zog. Zum Glück schien sich keine der Wachen oben um diesen Lärm zu kümmern.

Nach einem letzten misstrauischen Blick in die Nachbarzelle trat der Captain zu der zusammengekrümmten Gestalt und beugte sich nieder. Mit raschen, geübten Bewegungen untersuchte er die Verletzungen. Das Ergebnis schien nicht erfreulich. Mit einer knappen Geste winkte er Ray zu sich herüber. „Kleiner, gib mir dein Hemd." Als sie ihn nur erschrocken ansah, setzte er hinzu: „Zum Verbinden? Er verblutet uns sonst auf dem Weg."

_Oh, Mist. Wir müssen ihm wirklich helfen, aber ob wohl ein Korsett zur normalen Ausstattung eines Schiffsjungen gehört? Kann sich nicht der Captain ausziehen? _Sparrow hatte sich wieder dem Verletzten zugewandt und sie konnte sich etwas nach hinten verdrücken. _Mhm, vielleicht wenn ich unten von dem langen Teil etwas abreiße...?_ Sie sah selbst, dass es wohl keine Alternative gab, wenn sie den Mann nicht hier sterben lassen wollten, und da Captain und Captainkleidung offenbar fest miteinander verbunden waren, und sie es nicht wagte, eine Trennung derselben vorzuschlagen, musste ihr Hemd dran glauben – in gewissen Grenzen, wenn sie es irgendwie einrichten konnte. Mit einem Ruck trennte sie die Ärmel und ein breites Stück vom unteren Teil des langen Hemdes ab und riss Streifen daraus, die sie Sparrow reichte. Erleichterung und Müdigkeit sorgten dafür, dass sie beinahe in die Knie ging, als sie feststellen konnte, dass die Streifen vorerst ausreichten. Das Blut, das langsam durch den unsauberen Stoff sickerte und die unnatürlichen Verformungen in den Gliedmaßen, machten sie allerdings besorgt, ob sie den Mann ohne weiteren Schaden bis an Bord der _Pearl_ bringen würden. Nicht ohne einen entschuldigenden Blick nutzte der Captain den letzten Streifen dazu, den Bewusstlosen zu knebeln, bevor er sich ihr wieder zuwandte. „Hilf mir, ihn mir über die Schulter zu legen."

Ray fragte sich, wie er den trotz seiner Magerkeit sicherlich schwereren Mann bis zum Boot schaffen wollte. „Soll ich euch nicht beim Tragen helfen, Captain?" Sein zweifelnder Blick glitt über ihre nun nackten Arme, die trotz der Kraft und Muskeln, die sie in den vergangenen Monaten gewonnen hatte, anscheinend wenig beeindruckend aussahen. Mit hochgezogener Braue beschränkte er sich aber darauf zu antworten: „Junge, so sehr ich dein Angebot schätze, wäre es mir im Moment doch lieber, einer von uns hätte die Hände frei, um jedem, der so unvorsichtig ist, uns in die Quere zu kommen, ein wenig davon abzubringen, uns wieder hierher zurück zu bringen. Klar, mein Kleiner? Hier, nimm meine Pistole und dann hilf mir."

Er bückte sich gerade hinunter, um seine Last aufzurichten, als der Verrückte in der Nachbarzelle erneut zu kichern anfing. Sparrow richtete sich wieder auf und betrachtete den Mann dort, der mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zwischen seinen Fingern zurückspähte. Ray beobachtete mit einer gewissen Faszination, was jetzt passieren würde, warum ließ der Captain den Alten nicht einfach bei seinem Kichern? Sie wurde noch verwirrter, als er den Zellenschlüssel von dem Ring abnahm, den er danach in eine Ecke schmiss, die mitgebrachten Fleischkeulen aufsammelte und mitsamt dem Schlüssel in eine Schale tat, die er dem Verrückten in die Zelle schob. Wollte er ihn etwa rauslassen? Der Alte hatte das Ganze misstrauisch beobachtet und rührte sich nicht. Sparrow wandte sich wieder dem Bewusstlosen zu und diesmal schwang er in sich mit Rays Hilfe tatsächlich über die Schulter. Er gab ihr mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass sie die Treppe voran gehen sollte.

Die Pistole unsicher in ihrer rechten Hand machte sie sich an den Aufstieg über die steile Treppe, die schweren Schritte ihres Captains dicht hinter ihr. Beinahe waren sie oben angekommen da hörten sie das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür und die lauter werdende Unterhaltung. „Schauich mal nach, was? Bissspäter Jungs. _Hicks Hihihicks_" Sie erstarrten als die unsicheren Schritte sich in ihre Richtung bewegten. Als der Schatten in der Öffnung auftauchte, versuchte Ray ihre zitternden Hände unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber sie konnte hier nicht schießen, oder alle würden sie hören. Der Mann hatte sie noch nicht gesehen und sie war gerade dabei, eine möglichst furchteinflößende Miene aufzusetzen um ihn durch Drohen in Schach zu halten, als der Betrunkene ins Stolpern geriet und gegen sie fiel. Er versuchte sich noch mit den Händen an ihr abzustützen und fuhr dann überrascht zwei Stufen zurück. Mit großen Augen blickte er von seinen Händen zu ihr. Ihr finsteres Gesicht hatte dabei allerdings weniger seine Aufmerksamkeit als ein Bereich etwas weiter unten. Den beladenen Mann hinter ihr schien er gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Ein seliges Lächeln machte sich auf seinen verquollenen Zügen breit und er versuchte etwas zu sagen: „Ooohh, du, du bisein..., bisein Mä..."

Oh nein, das konnte sie jetzt gar nicht haben. Ohne nachzudenken drehte sie die Pistole um und hieb sie dem Mann über den Kopf. Der dumpfe Aufschlag und das Gefühl in ihrer Hand, als der harte Kolben gegen den Schädel schlug, ließen sie angewidert das Gesicht verzerren. Offenbar war der Schädel aber härter, als sie befürchtet hatte, zumindest dachte der Kerl offenbar nicht daran, ohnmächtig zu werden. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen wollte sie gerade erneut ausholen, als von hinter ihr eine lange Stange mit einem kurzen und präzisen Schlag den Mann in das Reich der Träume sandte. Als sie sich umwandte, konnte sie noch sehen, wie Sparrow sein Werkzeug wieder an ihren Platz an der Wand hängte und ihr dann bedeutete, weiter zu gehen. In dem düsteren Licht, konnte sie das Funkeln der Schweißperlen sehen, die ihm beim Aufstieg ins Gesicht getreten waren, doch sein Atem war ruhig. Es war trotzdem besser, wenn sie schnell hier weg kamen. Sie lauschten noch kurz, ob seine Kumpane etwas gehört hatten, dann huschten sie nach oben.

„Wohin, Captain?" Ray hatte in dem Wirrwarr der Gassen schon zu Anfang die Orientierung verloren und wusste nun nicht, in welcher Richtung das Boot lag, das auf sie wartete.

„Wohin? Zum Haus des Gouverneurs, ich will mir endlich meine Muse holen." Sein Grinsen war wenig beruhigend. Ihren entsetzten Blick kommentierte er nur mit einem Augenrollen, setzte dann aber hinzu: „Hinten herum diesmal, mein Kleiner. Sieh nur zu, dass wir freie Bahn über diese verdammte Straße haben." Damit rückte er die Last auf seinen Schultern zurecht und schob sie Richtung Tür.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anmerkung: Bei Kapitel 1 (das nach dem Prolog) habe ich noch eine Szene angehängt (am 17.12), um mir im nächsten Kapitel eine Rückblende zu ersparen, die das Ganze etwas sperrig hätte werden lassen.

Ich richte mich übrigens bei der Beschreibung von Port Royal nach der Karte von Shawn Brown, die im englischsprachigen Artikel „Port Royal" der Wikipedia verlinkt ist. Dort ist zwar der Zustand vor dem Erdbeben Ende des 17. Jahrhunderts wiedergegeben(rekonstruiert), aber sie ist so hübsch, das war mir dann egal.

Ähm, und falls sich jemand fragt, ob unsere Freunde auch mal wieder aus Port Royal heraus kommen...ein langes Kapitel noch, dann setzten wir wieder Segel ;-)


	7. Bleich wie Marmor 1

Nachdem es jetzt so lange mit dem Update gedauert hat, ein kurzer Überblick: Ray ist mit Stevens nach Port Royal geschickt worden, um ihren Captain zurück zu holen. Dort müssen sie feststellen, dass etwas in der Stadt gar nicht stimmt, zahlreiche Wachen patrouillieren, die Straßen sind hell erleuchtet, und was man so hört, hat ein sogenannter „stellvertretender Gouverneur" die Macht übernommen und übt zusammen mit einem ebenfalls neuen Commodore eine harte Kontrolle aus. Im Hause Elisabeths stoßen sie schließlich auf ihren Captain, der alle bis auf Ray wieder aufs Schiff schickt und sich mit ihr zum Gefängnis aufmacht. Dort befreien sie Will, der bewusstlos und stark verletzt ist, und wollen nun noch dem Gouverneurspalast einen Besuch abstatten, weil Sparrow noch eine Muse braucht.

**Mast- und Schotbruch, Kapitel 6: Bleich wie Marmor**

Der leichte Passat hatte in den Minuten, die sie im Gefängnis zugebracht hatten, stark aufgefrischt und trieb ihnen bei ihrem verstohlenen Weg durch die kleinen Gassen und Hinterhöfe den bei seiner Reise über die Insel aufgesammelten Staub und Sand in die Augen, bis sie zu tränen begannen. Als sie sich endlich in den Schatten vor dem tiefer liegenden Seiteneingang des Gouverneurpalastes kauerten, atmeten beide schwer. Zwischen den Zähnen, in der Nase und in den geröteten Augen, auf der schweißnassen Haut und sogar unter der Kleidung, überall hatte sich der Sand festgesetzt und verweigerte sich hartnäckig ihren Bemühungen, ihn wieder los zu werden. Dabei hatten sie noch Glück gehabt, auch die Soldaten waren durch den Staubdunst behindert gewesen, und so waren sie mit ihrer schweren Last unentdeckt bis hierher gelangt. Trotzdem verspürte Ray den entschiedenen Drang, irgend jemandem den Kolben der Pistole über den Schädel zu ziehen, oder ihn zumindest anzuschreien. Langsam reichte es wirklich. Sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass sie nun hoffentlich ihre letzte Station für die Nacht erreicht hatten und - nachdem erledigt war, was auch immer Sparrow hier erledigen wollte - zur Pearl zurückkehren würden.

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren Captain, der es sich auf der kleinen Treppe gemütlich gemacht hatte, die von dem Garten zum Eingang hinab führte, sinnierend mit einem Zeigefinger gegen seinen Mund tippte und abwechselnd den großen Bau und die auf den beiden angrenzenden Straßen vorbeimarschierenden Patrouillen beobachtete. Er hatte nur Augenblicke gebraucht, um wieder zu seiner unbeeindruckten Überlegenheit zurück zu finden, was Ray ihren verschwitzt-zerzausten Zustand noch stärker fühlen lies. Den bewusstlosen Mann hatten sie vorübergehend auf den Boden gelegt, um ihn nicht noch weiter zu belasten, doch selbst in der Dunkelheit hier konnte Ray erkennen, wie eine leichte, aber stetige Blutung seine neuen Verbände zu durchdringen begann. Sein Atem ging mühsam und flach, und es war deutlich, dass er dringend Hilfe und vor allem Ruhe benötigte. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihn am Leben erhalten konnten, bis sie in die Sicherheit der Pearl zurückgekehrt waren. Leider hatte sie mit Verletzungen keinerlei Erfahrung, und so fiel es ihr schwer, das zu beurteilen. Der Captain wirkte nicht allzu besorgt und beschäftigte sich augenscheinlich nur mit ihrem anderen Problem. Im Moment war es völlig unklar, wie sie in das Haus gelangen sollten, denn die Tür, die sie erreicht hatten, war nicht nur durch ein Schloss, sondern auch von innen mit einem Riegel versperrt, und bei den anderen Eingängen war dies sicherlich nicht anders, zudem war ein Großteil der Fassade des Hauses hell von den Straßenlaternen erleuchtet. Vor den beiden Haupteingängen auf den Breitseiten waren zudem Wachen postiert, die allerdings weit genug entfernt von ihrem jetzigen Standort waren, so dass sie sie nicht hören konnten. Als sie gerade dabei war, erneut zu untersuchen, ob sie nicht doch durch einen Spalt den Riegel heben konnte, spürte sie den forschenden Blick Sparrows auf sich. Siedend heiß fiel ihr ein, dass ihr Korsett noch immer wenig von seiner eigentlichen Funktion erfüllte, und sie spürte eine unkomfortable Röte in sich aufsteigen, während er sie von oben bis unten musterte. Sie hielt sich leicht abgewandt in ihrer zusammengekauerten Stellung, bis sie ihn flüstern hörte: „Das müsste gehen."

Leicht irritiert blickte sie ihn an. Mit einem Nicken schloss der Captain seine Beobachtungen ab und nutzte eine Pause zwischen zwei Wachgängen, um das rostige Rankgitter, das sich neben der Tür nach oben streckte, mit kräftigen Rucken auf seine Festigkeit hin zu überprüfen. Früher mochten sich hier üppige Pflanzen die Fassade empor gewunden und den kleinen Eingang geschmückt haben, jetzt hingen nur noch vereinzelt vertrocknete Reste zwischen den Sprossen. Wenn sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte, konnte Ray erkennen, dass sich das Gitter bis fast unter das Dach erhob, und langsam wurde ihr klar, was ihr Captain vorhatte. Im obersten Stockwerk konnte man noch eben ein geöffnetes Fenster erkennen. Innerlich seufzte sie, gingen sie nun auch noch unter die Fassadenkletterer? Was blieb ihnen aber anderes übrig, leider hatte niemand daran gedacht, eines der unteren Fenster für sie einladend zu öffnen. Mit einem skeptischen Blick schätzte sie die schmalen Verstrebungen ab, ob die viel aushielten? Doch Sparrow schien zufrieden und winkte sie zurück in den Schatten, bevor die nächste Wache heran kam.

Dicht an ihrem Ohr begann er: „Kleiner, hör zu. Du kletterst hier nach oben und machst uns dann die Tür von innen auf. Guter Plan, was? Beeil dich aber, die Wachen kommen hier ziemlich dicht hinter einander." Bevor sie auch nur ihren Mund aufmachen konnte, um etwas zu erwidern, zog er sie nach einem prüfenden Blick auf die Straße zu dem Gitter und schob sie umstandslos nach oben. Ray musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu zucken, als sie seine Hände an ihrem Hintern und Oberschenkeln spürte, hoffentlich griff er nicht aus Versehen etwas daneben und erlebte eine Überraschung. Besser, sie beeilte sich. Auf jeden Fall besser. Sie begann an den unangenehm scharfen Sprossen nach oben zu klettern. Jetzt durfte sie nicht anhalten, denn jedem auf der Straße würde sie sofort ins Auge fallen. Es war leichter als gedacht, doch bissen ihr die scharfen Dornen der abgestorbenen Pflanze selbst durch ihre Schwielen in die Hände. Seit ihrer Arbeit auf der Pearl mit dem ständigen Klettern an den rauen Tauen war sie aber einiges gewohnt, und so ließ sie sich nicht aufhalten. Zug um Zug entfernte sie sich vom Boden und kam ihrem Ziel näher. Das Gitter hielt zu ihrem Glück bislang in den Verankerungen in der Wand, obwohl es ab und zu verdächtig quietschte. Ohne nach unten zu sehen vertraute sie weiter seiner Festigkeit. Hier oben zerrte der ständig zunehmende Wind an ihr und erschwerte ihr das Atmen. Doch bald war sie auf der Höhe des Fensters. Sie wollte gerade ein Bein auf das Fensterbrett schwingen, als sie von innen ein leises Schnarchen hörte.

Entsetzt blickte sie zu ihrem Captain nach unten, was sollte sie nun tun? Im Schatten konnte sie erkennen, wie er sie mit wedelnden Bewegungen ins Haus scheuchte. Was ...? Da sah sie die herannahende Patrouille. Mit einer raschen Drehung schwang sie sich ins Fenster. Schnarcher hin oder her, sie musste ihn ja nur nicht aufwecken. Diesmal gelang ihr das Eindringen deutlich eleganter, als im Hause Elisabeths, und beinahe ohne einen Laut zu verursachen duckte sie sich hinter die Fensterbrüstung, dem Bewohner des Zimmers in Gedanken dafür dankend, dass er sein Fenster frei von Möbeln und Zierrat gehalten hatte. Gespannt lauschte sie, ob die Soldaten mit einem Ruf ihre Entdeckung verkünden würden, doch alles blieb still. Ein prüfender Blick gab ihr Entwarnung, keine Wachen mehr in Sicht in dem dunstig wirbelnden Staub, der die Stadt nun fest im Griff hatte. Die einzige menschliche Regung war die Sparrows, der sich in den tiefen Schatten über seinen ohnmächtigen Begleiter beugte. Ray biss sich auf die Lippen, es war noch lange nicht alles geschafft.

Das Licht der Straßenlaternen drang hier oben nur noch sehr spärlich durch das Fenster bis in den Raum. Nach kurzem Eingewöhnen konnte sie schemenhaft ihre Umgebung wahrnehmen. Wie sie bereits vermutet hatte, befand sie sich in einer der niedrigen, unters Dach gepressten Dienstbotenkammern, deren rohe Holzdielen und kahlen Wände hinter der prachtvollen Fassade seltsam deplatziert wirkten. Das kleine Zimmer beherbergte nicht viel mehr als einen schmalen Schrank, einen kleinen Waschtisch mit Stuhl und ein einfaches Bett – und seinen Besitzer. Oder besser seine Besitzerin, wenn Ray die langen schwarzen Zöpfe, die sich über seine Kante geschlängelt hatten, richtig interpretierte. Das blasse Gesicht war halb unter der schützend hochgezogenen Decke verborgen. Mit einem wehmütig Lächeln schlich sie sich zur Tür, das leise gelegentliche Schnarchen und die kindliche Haltung, in der sich die junge Frau in ihrem Bett eingerollt hatte, erinnerten Ray an die zahllosen Nächte, in denen sie mit ihrer jüngeren Schwester zusammen unter seidigen Laken kichernd und erzählend den Geistern des alten, zugigen Gemäuers ihrer Großeltern getrotzt hatte. Doch hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit, in ohnehin schmerzvollen Erinnerungen zu verweilen. Ein kurzer Blick in den von zwei fahlen Öllampen vage erhellten Flur genügte ihr, um festzustellen, dass sie freie Bahn hatte, und schon war sie aus dem Zimmer, drückte sanft die Tür wieder zu und schlich über die leicht knarzenden Dielen des langen Ganges auf der Suche nach einer Treppe, die sie nach unter führen würde.

Als sie das Ende des Ganges erreicht hatte, stand sie vor einem kleinen Problem. Es war keine Treppe in Sicht. Stirnrunzelnd wandte sie sich um und untersuchte auch die kurzen Seitengänge, die von ihm abgingen. Nirgends eine Treppe. Die Treppe lag also hinter einer der Türen – was ihr wesentlich weniger Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hätte, hätten diese nicht alle gleich ausgesehen. Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe, alle Türen zu öffnen, um hinter ihnen nachzusehen, war keine besonders reizvolle, und vor allem eine riskante Aussicht, irgendwie musste sie ihre Auswahl eingrenzen, und das schnell, bevor doch noch jemand vorbei kam. Sie versuchte sich an den Aufbau der Herrenhäuser zu erinnern, die sie kannte. Das nervöse Gefühl in ihrem Magen, das sie die ganze Zeit begleitet hatte, drängte sich wieder in ihr Bewusstsein, als sie unschlüssig im Gang stand. Kühles Nachdenken unter Zeitdruck fiel ihr nicht leicht. _Treppe. Dienstbotentreppe. Ah, denk nach Ray! Die Dienstboten benutzen eine eigene, versteckte Treppe, um so unsichtbar wie möglich zu bleiben und den Herrschaften nicht auf der Haupttreppe in die Quere zu kommen. Wo kann diese Treppe liegen? _Sie wippte unruhig mit den Zehen. _Die Treppe geht vermutlich von oben bis ganz unten...und kommt unten wahrscheinlich bei der Küche raus. Ja, damit der Weg mit dem Essen oder Tee, oder was auch immer, nicht zu weit ist. Und wenn die Küche hinter dem Eingang liegt, vor dem wir vorhin standen, dann muss die Treppe ungefähr dort drüben sein. _Schon etwas zuversichtlicher ging Ray wieder ein kleines Stück in Richtung der Kammer, aus der sie gekommen war. _So, und jetzt ... welche Tür? Vermutlich liegt die Treppe innen im Haus, ohne Fenster, also ... hier vielleicht? _Ihre Hand schloss sich um den Türgriff und nach einem letzten kurzen Zögern begann sie vorsichtig, die Tür zu öffnen. Das Quietschen der Angeln schien ihren überreizten Nerven durch das ganze Haus zu hallen. Sie zögerte und versuchte, durch den kleinen Spalt hinter die Tür zu blicken. Beinahe hätte sie vor Enttäuschung aufgeschrien, als ihr Blick auf einen Stapel alter Lumpen und Eimer fiel. Sie hatte die Besenkammer gefunden. Die ziemlich verwahrloste Besenkammer.

Bevor sie völlig den Mut verlieren würde, beschloss Ray, es gleich mit der gegenüberliegenden Tür zu versuchen. Zu ihrer immensen Erleichterung öffnete sich diese lautlos und offenbarte im düsteren Schein der hineinsickernden Flurbeleuchtung eine hölzerne Treppe, die sich nach unten wand. Mit einem befriedigten Schauben drückte sie sich durch die Öffnung und begann tastend ihren Weg nach unten zu suchen. Ihre Finger streiften eine an der Wand befestigte Lampe, die jedoch zu ihrem Leidwesen nicht entzündet war, so dass sie nach dem Schließen der Tür in völliger Finsternis gefangen war. Die schmale Treppe war jedoch auch so nicht zu verfehlen, und, bemüht die alten Stufen möglichst wenig zum Knarzen zu bringen, machte sie sich an den Abstieg. Wenn ihr hier jemand mit einer Laterne entgegen kam, war sie entdeckt. Doch bald hatte sie ohne Probleme die Tür zum ersten Stockwerk passiert und als sie auch an der zum Erdgeschoss vorbei war, sah sie sich schon so gut wie sicher in der Küche im Souterrain. Sie hatte gerade die nächste Biegung erreicht, als sie hörte, wie sich außerhalb des Treppenhauses Schritte näherten. Die restlichen Stufen hinunter zu hasten, traute sie sich nicht, da das Geräusch auf den Stufen sicherlich zu laut geworden wäre, und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich hinter dem Geländer zusammenzukauern und auf ihr Glück zu vertrauen. Doch die Schritte hatten kein Einsehen und hielten vor der Tür zum Erdgeschoss. Während sie besorgt lauschte, wie dort jemand die Klinke herunterdrückte und begann die Tür zu öffnen, zog sie leise ihr Messer, die Pistole hatte sie beim Captain gelassen. Aber Lärm konnte sie sich ohnehin nicht erlauben, wollte sie nicht das ganze Haus auf sich aufmerksam machen. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich, dass sie nicht doch einfach weiter gegangen war, wer hätte schließlich sagen können, dass sie nicht ein anderer Bediensteter war, auf dem Weg zur Küche? Aber jetzt war es zu spät, das Licht einer Laterne erhellte das Treppenhaus und sie hörte die leise Konversation zweier Männer. Sie versuchte, sich noch kleiner zu machen, und hielt den Atem an. Die Hand, mit der sie das Messer umklammerte, zitterte in ihrem Schoß. Als sie hörte, dass sich die Schritte der beiden nach oben wandten, ließ eine Welle der Erleichterung sie gegen das Geländer sacken. Ihre heiße Wange gegen das kühle Holz gepresst wartete Ray, bis die beiden nicht mehr zu hören waren.

Das Treppenhaus endete wie erhofft in der Küche, die von der Glut im Herd soweit erhellt wurde, dass Ray nicht gegen die zahlreichen Töpfe und Pfannen stieß. Ohne weitere Verzögerung konnte sie den Riegel zurück legen. Das Schloss hatte in der Zwischenzeit wohl schon seine Bekanntschaft mit dem Captain gemacht, zumindest sprang die Tür bereitwillig auf und machte ihr den Weg frei.

Liebe Stromi, vielen Dank für dein Review! Ich hab mich sehr gefreut zu hören, dass du noch weiter mit liest und es dir noch gefällt!

Liebe Alle: Leider hat es fürchterlich lange gedauert mit dem Update, aber immerhin sind Teil 2 und 3 dieses Kapitels auch schon da! Ich hoffe ja sehr, es liest sich nicht so zäh, wie es zum Schreiben war... Bin für Kritik, Anregungen, Kommentare etc. sehr dankbar! So, dann (hoffentlich) noch viel Spaß!


	8. Bleich wie Marmor 2

**Mast- und Schotbruch, Kapitel 7: Bleich wie Marmor 2**

Der zarte Anflug von Stolz über ihre erfolgreich ausgeführte Aufgabe verflog, als sie in den Schatten vor der Tür das fahle Gesicht des Verletzten sah. Noch immer ohne Anzeichen eines Erwachens zu verraten hatte es eine gespenstische Blässe angenommen, und die Haut spannte sich über den feinen Knochen seines Schädels. Nur der fiebrige Schweiß, der auf seiner Stirn glänzte, deutete an, dass er noch am Leben war. Sparrow nickte auf ihren besorgten Blick hin nur kurz und bedeutete ihr, den Bewusstlosen an den Füßen zu fassen.

Im Inneren der Küche legten sie ihn vorsichtig nieder. Als Ray die Tür gegen den Widerstand des Windes zuziehen wollte, sah sie draußen zwei geknebelte und gefesselte Gestalten, gut verborgen im Dunkeln vor der Hauswand deponiert. Sie konnte sich nur vage vorstellen, wie der Captain zu den beiden gekommen war, war aber froh, dass nicht sie es gewesen war, die mit ihnen hatte fertig werden müssen. Eine leichte Berührung an ihrem Arm ließ sie herumfahren.

„Die zwei werden noch eine Weile bewusstlos sein. Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir verschwunden sind, bis sie die Chance haben, sich bemerkbar zu machen." Die leise Stimme Sparrows hatte einen ungewohnten, ernsthaften Unterton. Der Aufenthalt vor der versperrten Tür schien selbst seine unerschütterliche Belustigung durchdrungen zu haben. Ray flüsterte zurück: „Was haben wir überhaupt vor?"

Es brauchte offenbar nicht mehr, um den Captain aufzuheitern. Schon funkelte ein verhaltenes Grinsen golden im Halbdunkel der Küche. „Oh. Wir schauen uns mal ein bisschen beim _stellvertretenden Gouverneur_ um. Das ist bestimmt interessant. Was er so in seinem Zimmer hat, das könnte erfreulich sein." Seine Hände zeichneten beschwingt eine üppige Frauengestalt in die Luft. Ray beschloss, diesen Hinweis zu ignorieren, das konnte er nicht ernst meinen. „Und er?" mit einem Nicken deutete sie auf den am Boden Liegenden.

„Den Welpen werden wir ein wenig zusammenflicken müssen, wenn er es bis zu Pearl schaffen soll. Und das machen wir am besten wo?" Wollte er jetzt Spielchen spielen? Die lange nervenzehrende Nacht hatte ihre Spuren an ihr hinterlassen und so antwortete sie schnippisch, wie sie es sonst nie gewagt hätte: „Keine Ahnung. Hier vielleicht?" In unbewusster Nachahmung ihres Captains wedelte sie ein wenig in Richtung des riesigen hölzernen Küchentisches. Die Idee schien ihr nicht schlecht. Hier waren sie hoffentlich einigermaßen sicher, zumindest bis das erste Küchenpersonal noch vor Morgengrauen den sanft glimmenden Ofen weiter anschüren und mit den Vorbereitungen für den Tag beginnen würde.

„Ts, ts. Nein." War ja klar gewesen. Innerlich verdrehte sie die Augen.

„Wir bringen ihn in das Zimmer des Gouverneurs." Was? Das verstand der Captain unter schnell verschwinden? Mit dem Kranken durch das halbe Haus spazieren, in dem sich wer weiß wie viele Leute aufhielten? Sie konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten spöttisch zu schnauben, doch bevor sie sichs versah, war sie schon wieder dabei, ihm dabei zu helfen, sich mit aller Vorsicht den Körper über die Schulter zu legen. Auf seine Anweisung hin reichte sie ihm eine Laterne, die sie an der Glut entzündet hatte, und nahm selbst zwei Kübel mit Wasser, das auf dem Herd bereits für die Morgentoilette vorgewärmt wurde. _Sehr rücksichtsvoll vom Personal_. Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf, sie durfte jetzt nicht unaufmerksam werden, so absurd die Situation auch wieder war. _Spar dir deine Bemerkungen für später, Ray...Oh Mist, jetzt rede ich schon mit mir selbst._

Sie folgte keuchend und kleine Spuren aus Wassertropfen hinterlassend der trotz der Last agilen Gestalt ihres Captains über die zum Glück leere Treppe in die erste Etage. Hier mussten sich ihrer Vermutung nach die Schlafräume der Herrschaften und Gäste befinden. Erneut war sie nun ruhiger als zuvor, als sie alleine unterwegs gewesen war. Etwas unwillig gestand sie sich ein, dass sie genau wusste, woran das lag. Sparrows unbekümmerte Art durch das fremde Haus zu spazieren, als wäre es sein eigenes, ließ viel von seiner Zuversicht auf sie abfärben. Und auch wenn sie in ihren Gedanken standhaft seinen sogenannten Plan lächerlich machte, hielt sie sich doch so nah bei ihm, wie irgendwie möglich. Zielstrebig fand er seinen Weg zu einer prachtvollen zweiflügeligen Tür, auf deren poliertem Holz ein offenbar neu angebrachtes goldenes Wappen schimmerte. Leider war ihr Vorwärtskommen hier erstmal zu Ende. Ray kam sich vor wie ein Idiot, oder schlimmer noch, wie eine prächtige Zielscheibe, wie sie da mit ihren zwei Eimern heißen Wassers mitten auf dem Gang herum stand, während ihr Captain, die Laterne zwischen den Zähnen mit seiner freien Hand einige Zeit am Schloss hantierte und unverständliche Flüche murmelte. Doch dann sprang die Tür endlich auf. Erleichtert huschte Ray hinter ihm in den großen Raum, stellte ihre Last ab und lehnte sich von innen gegen den Türflügel, der mit einem sanften _plopp_ wieder ins Schloss fiel. Erst dann kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie eventuell nicht alleine waren in diesem Zimmer.

Sparrow war jedoch ganz offensichtlich von keinen derartigen Sorgen belastet, sondern war unterdessen schon durch den Raum geschritten und hatte die Tür zu einem angrenzenden Zimmer geöffnet. Im fahlen Licht, das durch die großen Fenster hinein drang, konnte sie die weißen Laken eines leeren Bettes ausmachen, auf dem er den schlaffen Körper ablegte. Es schien keiner da zu sein. Zumindest gab es keine empörten Schreie. Und natürlich hatte ihr Captain das ganz genau gewusst und es ihr nicht verraten. Müde schleppte sie sich hinüber, um ihm zur Hand zu gehen bei der notwendigen Versorgung der Wunden. Doch auf der Schwelle hielt sie abrupt inne.

Obwohl die Gestalt sich nicht rührte, zog sie sofort den Blick auf sich. Zum Fenster gewandt zeigte sie sich dem Betrachter von hinten. Die makellose Glätte der runden Wange, der sanfte Schwung, in dem der Nacken in den entblößten Rücken überging, der graziöse Bogen ihrer Arme, die ihr herabfallendes Haar auf dem Kopf zu bändigen versuchten, – alles schimmerte in bleicher Perfektion und verzauberte. Lange hatte Ray schon nichts Vergleichbares mehr gesehen. Fast andächtig ging sie um die Figur herum, um sie auch von vorne betrachten zu können. Doch hier erwartete sie eine Enttäuschung. Zwar war das Gesicht so bezaubernd, wie man es hatte erahnen können, doch hatte der Künstler sein Versprechen nicht eingelöst. Der schwungvolle Lauf der Linien war krude unterbrochen und einem sehr deplatzierten Streben nach Anstand geopfert. Ein grobes Faltengewand bedeckte züchtig den Leib, ohne auch nur die Andeutung von Realitätsnähe förmlich an den Körper geklatscht, an der Taille gerafft durch einen Gürtel, an dem allerlei klobige Gegenstände befestigt waren. Die Faszination war verflogen, und Ray wurde sich wieder ihrer Umgebung bewusst. Wie zur Entschuldigung für die ihr von Menschenhand angetane Verunstaltung strich sie der Statue noch zart über die bleiche Schulter und wandte sich dann ab.

Sparrow hatte inzwischen ganze Arbeit geleistet. Er hatte den Bewusstlosen von seinen Lumpen und den behelfsmäßigen Bandagen befreit, und war dabei, seine Wunden und Verletzungen zu untersuchen, die weiterhin leicht Blut verloren und rote Spuren auf den Laken hinterließen. Der Anblick, der sich Ray bot, war zugleich erbarmungswürdig und bedrückend schön. Energisch vertrieb sie eine aufkeimende Röte, als sie bemerkte, dass der Captain im Gegensatz zu dem namenlosen Künstler überflüssigen Stoff offenbar für unnötig hielt. Rasch trug sie das Wasser näher zum Bett, um die Verkrustungen mit einem weichen Tuch vorsichtig zu entfernen, damit sie unter dem Dreck nicht etwas übersahen. Mit sicheren Bewegungen tastete Sparrow unterdessen die Bauchhöhle ab, schien dort aber zum Glück nichts besorgniserregendes zu finden. Innere Wunden hätten den Mann sicherlich bereits den notwendig ruppigen Transport hierher nicht überleben lassen. Auch die Brüche schienen weniger bedenklich, als sie zuerst gedacht hatte. Mit knappen Gesten dirigierte Sparrow sie, ließ ihr keine Zeit für Empfindlichkeiten, und bald hatten sie seine beiden Unterschenkel und einen Arm gerichtet und mit einigen eher ungewöhnlichen Schienen versehen. Einen vagen Gedanken verschwendete Ray daran, sich zu fragen, was der Mann beim Aufwachen wohl zu dem mit erotischen Schnitzereien verzierten Schuhlöffel sagen würde, der sein rechtes Bein schmückte. Leider war es aber damit nicht getan. Die tiefen, zum Teil noch offenen und entzündeten Schnittwunden, die in einem scheinbar wahllosen Muster über seinen Körper verteilt waren, waren noch schlimm genug und verlangten ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Mit einem sauberen Tuch tupfte sie eine der blutenden Wunden sauber. Ray hielt den Atem an, als sie in dem düsteren Licht etwas funkeln sah. Leise bedeutete sie ihrem Captain mit der Laterne näher heran zu leuchten. Was sie sahen entlockte beiden einen erschrockenen Laut. In der Wunde steckten Glassplitter.

Ray musste sich abwenden, um ihren Schock unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Wer tat denn so etwas? Kein Wunder, dass die Wunden trotz der Verbände nicht hatten aufhören wollen zu bluten, und dass der arme Mann trotz seiner offenbar robusten Konstitution so ausgezehrt war. Jede Bewegung musste die gerade heilenden Stellen erneut aufgerissen und ihm ständige Schmerzen und Blutverlust zugefügt haben. Sie spürte eine immense Wut in sich gegen den, der das veranlasst hatte, und sie hatte die deutliche Ahnung, dass sie eben auf seinem Bett saß. Sparrow schien von einem ähnlichen Widerwillen gegen den Besitzer dieses Zimmers beseelt, denn während sie vorsichtig weiter die Wunden säuberte, verteilte er die diversen Kosmetikutensilien des _stellvertretenden Gouverneurs_ auf dem Boden. Puderchen und Quasten, Schönheitspflästerchen und Parfumflakons flogen munter durch den Raum. Doch dann schien er gefunden zu haben, was er gesucht hatte. Mit einem zufriedenen Grunzen kam er zurück zum Bett und hielt ihr eine schlanke Pinzette entgegen.

„Hier, Kleiner, sieh zu, dass du so viel wie möglich raus bekommst, und dann verbinde ihn."

Verblüfft sah sie ihn an, als er sich abwandte und begann, mit einem herumliegenden Laken eine große Schlaufe um die Statue zu formen. Auf ihren Blick hin weihte er sie gnädig noch etwas weiter ein. „Ich werde sie hier zum Boot bringen und dann mit Gibbs wieder her kommen. Oder meinst du, wir können Will und die Hübsche hier gleichzeitig hinüber tragen?" Ein braunes Auge blickte unter einen hochgezogenen Braue mit bezeichnender Frage auf ihren anscheinend nach wie vor wenig beeindruckenden Bizeps. Dann tätschelte er die Statue aufmunternd auf den Hintern und schnürte sie ein. Ray ließ vor Überraschung beinahe die Pinzette fallen. _Das ist die Muse des Captains? Wir sind hier wegen einer Statue?_ _Oh, Mann – dieser ...argh._ Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie Männer im Allgemeinen, oder ihren Captain im Besonderen verfluchen sollte. Langsam ging ihr ein Licht auf, was Sparrow vorhin mit seiner Handbewegung gemeint hatte, und auch die Unterhaltung mit Elisabeth machte auf einmal Sinn. Doch was war bitte so toll an dieser Figur, dass man mehrere Leben und die Entdeckung des gesamten Schiffes für sie riskierte?

Schnaubend machte sie sich wieder an ihr Werk. Wenigstens taten sie etwas sinnvolles, wenn sie diesen Mann retteten. Sie würdigte den Captain keines Blickes, als er mit der bleichen Schönheit auf seinem Rücken den nicht ganz ungefährlichen Weg zu ihrem wartenden Boot antrat.

Erst als er gegangen war, gestattete sie sich einen besorgten Gedanken. _Hoffentlich kommt er bald zurück. _


	9. Bleich wie Marmor 3

**Mast- und Schotbruch, Kapitel 8: Bleich wie Marmor 3**

Die Wunden waren gesäubert, mit dem teuersten Brandy desinfiziert, den Ray in den Gemächern des Gouverneurs hatte finden können, und sorgfältig verbunden. Nun lag der noch immer Bewusstlose eingewickelt in die seidenbestickten Laken, damit er nicht auskühlte, und Ray vergewisserte sich zufrieden, dass er kein Blut mehr verlor. Sie bildete sich ein, dass er schon wieder etwas lebendiger aussah, so sauber, warm und bequem. Es war sicherlich ein Glück gewesen, dass sie hier so sorgfältig hatte seine Wunden versorgen können. Zeit hatte sie genug gehabt, sogar ihr Korsett hatte sie in aller Ruhe wieder neu geschnürt und dabei kleine Sanddünen im Zimmer verteilt. Dann hatte sie für einige Minuten die Augen geschlossen, konnte aber nicht zur Ruhe kommen, ohne befürchten zu müssen, gleich einzuschlafen. Lieber hatte sie nochmal den Zustand des Mannes überprüft, doch zeigten sich keine Veränderungen.

Langsam wurde sie unruhig. Der Captain war bestimmt seit einer Stunde unterwegs und bereits zweimal hatte sie Schritte gehört, die sich dem Zimmer näherten, doch dann wieder verschwanden. Jedesmal war sie zwischen Furcht und Hoffnung geschwankt. Zwar glaubte sie nicht, dass der Captain entdeckt worden war – man konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass er sicherlich genug Tumult veranstaltet hätte, den sie es von den Straßen bis hier oben hätte hören können – doch hatte sich hinterrücks ein verräterischer Gedanke in ihr Bewusstsein geschlichen. Während sie die leere Stelle anstarrte, auf der die Statue gestanden hatte, fragte sie sich, ob er vielleicht schon alles hatte, was er wollte, und nun keinen Grund mehr sah, zurück zu kommen. Vor den Fenstern tanzten graue Sandwolken, die von dem zunehmenden stürmischen Wind durch die Straßen getrieben wurden. Noch wurden sie nur von den Laternen gespenstisch beleuchtet, doch die Dämmerung war sicherlich nicht mehr fern und die Worte Anamarias hingen Ray noch im Ohr: „...wenn ihr bis dahin nicht zurück seid, setzen wir Segel".

Sie musste einen Kloß im Hals hinunter schlucken. Eigentlich war sie sich sicher, dass der Captain keinen seiner Leute ohne Not zurücklassen würde, und warum hätte er den Mann erst mühsam aus dem Gefängnis befreien sollen, um ihn dann hier im Zimmer des Gouverneurs zu deponieren? _Und er hat schließlich gesagt, dass er wieder kommen wird_, redete sie sich zu. Dennoch konnte sie ihre wachsende Besorgnis nicht unterdrücken. Was, wenn etwas passiert, war, das ihn veranlasst hatte, sich umzuentscheiden? Schließlich gab es den _Code_. Oder wenn diese Schritte, die sie gehört hatte, zu Wachen gehörten, die nun im Haus patrouillierten, und er nicht mehr bis in das Zimmer kam? Aber wenn sie jetzt auf eigene Faust etwas unternahm, würden sie sich sicherlich verpassen. Abgesehen davon konnte sie den Kranken hier schlecht alleine zurück lassen. Um sich abzulenken beschloss sie, sich umzusehen.

Der luxuriöse Schlafraum mit der angrenzenden Ankleide war schnell durchsucht, zumindest wenn man sich nicht unbedingt für die aktuelle Männermode erwärmen konnte: seidenes Unterzeug, seidene und leinene bestickte Hemden, Brokatröcke, -westen und -hosen, zur Abwechslung auch welche in Samt, Satin oder anderen kostbaren Stoffen, Halstücher in sämtlichen möglichen und unmöglichen Farben, Strümpfe desgleichen, und eine Unzahl von Mänteln, Hüten, Schwertgehängen, Gürteln und Schuhen. Bei den Schuhen stutzte Ray kurz, so hohe Absätze hätte sie freiwillig nicht einmal in ihrer Vergangenheit getragen. Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln stellte sie sie zurück. Es schien der Captain war nicht alleine mit, nun, sagen wir mal, dem Bedürfnis seiner natürlichen Autorität den passenden Rahmen zu verleihen.

Das Chaos um und auf dem Frisiertisch beachtete sie gar nicht, nur am Spiegel blieb sie kurz hängen. Der Schmutzfink, der aus den Tiefen zurückblickte, war im schwachen Schein der Laterne kaum zu sehen unter dem ganzen Dreck. Die Augen glänzten, doch der Blick war angespannt und ermüdet. Mit einem Schulterzucken wandte sie sich ab, jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt darüber nachzudenken, wie lange sie noch als Junge durchgehen konnte, bevor ausbleibender Bartwuchs und die ersten Falten ihr wahres Geschlecht und Alter verraten würden. Zuerst einmal musste sie hier wieder weg. Und sie wollte schnell weg! Kleine Geräusche wie das Rütteln des Windes an den unverschlossenen Fensterläden ließen sie immer wieder herumfahren und unruhig die Schatten absuchen.

Da der Verletzte weiterhin bewegungslos auf dem Bett lag, schlich Ray in das große vorgelagerte Studierzimmer, durch das sie herein gekommen waren. Dominiert wurde es von einem riesigen Schreibtisch, sein Holz so stark poliert, dass es selbst im Halbdunkel zu strahlen schien, die Dinge auf ihm sorgfältig angeordnet, als würden sie furchtsam strammstehen. Umso auffälliger war der Anblick eines schlanken, glänzenden Messers, das senkrecht in die makellose Oberfläche gerammt war. Neugierig näherte Ray sich. Was mochte diesen so eitel und kühl scheinenden Mann zu einer so dramatischen Geste veranlasst haben? Opfer des Anschlags schien ein harmloses Blatt Pergament zu sein, das Ray so reizte, dass sie die Laterne aus dem Nachbarzimmer holte, um seine Beschriftung entziffern zu können.

Der Sturm drückte Windböen durch die undichten Fenster, die die Vorhänge auffliegen ließen, während Ray sich in dem breiten ledergepolsterten Lehnstuhl zurecht setzte, um ihren Fund näher betrachten zu können. Es schien sich um den letzten Bogen eines längeren Briefes zu handeln, und die Dolchspitze war mitten in den Namen des Unterzeichnenden geheftet worden. Ein Name, der etwas in Rays Erinnerung wachrief. _James Norrington, Admiral der königlichen Marine. Mhm,_ _das ist doch...oh, klar! _Den sehr bunten, und ihr meist unglaubhaft erscheinenden Anekdoten ihrer Mannschaftskollegen hatte sie entnommen, dass dieser Norrington mit in die letzten Abenteuer des Captains verwickelt gewesen war. Irgendwas mit Untoten, Kraken und ewig Verfluchten ... Ray fragte sich manchmal, ob die Leute wirklich glaubten, irgendwo solche Idioten zu treffen, die ihnen diese Stories abnahmen. Dennoch musste dem eine wahre Geschichte zugrunde liegen, wenn sie auch sicherlich weit weniger spektakulär war, als die rumschwangeren Erzählungen glaubhaft machen wollten. Und es konnte ja nichts schaden, sich zu informieren, was dieser Norrigton so schrieb. Schnell überflog sie die wenigen Zeilen.

..._ Euch zu informieren, dass ich es als meine hehrste Pflicht ansehe, alles in meiner Macht stehende dahingehend zu unternehmen, Eure ruchlosen Pläne zu unterbinden. Seid versichert, dass ich auch in der jetzigen Situation, die ich wie ich wohl weiß, Euren Bemühungen zu verdanken habe, nicht ohne Mittel und Wege bin, entsprechende Schritte zu unternehmen. Ich bin zutiefst überzeugt, dass das Herz eines jeden Angehörigen der königlichen Marine Euere Handlungsweise verdammen wird, sobald sie sich in ihrer Abscheulichkeit offenbart. _

_Ich verbleibe,_

_James Norrington, Admiral der königlichen Marine_

Ray pfiff leise durch die Zähne. Nun, da schien noch jemand einen gewissen Widerwillen gegen den stellvertretenden Gouverneur zu hegen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser nicht schon dafür gesorgt hatte, dass nicht nur der Name dieses Mannes von Stahl durchbohrt war. Ob sie das Blatt mitnehmen sollte für den Captain? Kurz entschlossen befreite sie es aus seiner misslichen Lage um es einzustecken. Dem Gouverneursersatz dürfte es nach dieser Nacht ohnehin klar sein, wer hinter dem alles steckte, sie musste sich also keine Sorgen machen, den Captain unnötig in Verdacht zu bringen - und vielleicht konnte er etwas damit anfangen.

Als sie das Pergament einstecken wollte, stießen ihre Finger auf ein anderes Papier. Mit einem Fluch erinnerte sie sich an den Brief, den sie versprochen hatte, in Port Royal abzuliefern. _Mist, was soll ich jetzt mit dem anfangen?_ Konnte sie ihn wohl ... erneute Geräusche auf dem Korridor ließen sie erschrocken innehalten. Diesmal war sie sich sicher, nicht den Spielen des Windes zum Opfer gefallen zu sein, sondern wirklich etwas gehört zu haben. Sie konnte noch eben die Klappe der Laterne schließen und sich hinter dem massiven Schreibtisch verbergen, als die Tür langsam aufging. Ray hörte, wie leichte Schritte auf der Schwelle eine Weile verharrten und dann zögerlich ins Zimmer kamen. Die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen, dann herrschte Stille. Das klang aber gar nicht nach dem Captain.

Sie kauerte weiter in ihrem Versteck. Minuten verstrichen, in denen nichts geschah, nichts zu hören war und ihre Position immer unbequemer wurde, - und sie begann sich zu fragen, ob sie sich das Ganze nicht eingebildet hatte. Zentimeterweise schob sie sich vor, bis sie einen Blick nach vorne werfen konnte. Der Schrei blieb ihr im Hals stecken. Die weiße Gestalt stand wie leblos in der Mitte des Zimmers, nur ihre langen Gewänder wehten um sie herum. Ray konnte nur starren. Das ... konnte kein Geist sein? Oder? So etwas gab es nicht! Da veränderte das seltsame Wesen ein wenig seine Blickrichtung und fasste Ray ins Auge.

„Oh, da bist du ja." Die Stimme klang hell und völlig entspannt. Ein Geist war das zumindest nicht. Auch schien sie keineswegs verwundert, hier einen Fremden zu entdecken. Aber konnte man sich auf ihr Schweigen verlassen oder würde sie nun jede Sekunde anfangen zu schreien?

Bemüht nicht bedrohlich zu wirken richtete Ray sich auf und betrachtete die junge Frau näher, die sie aus großen Augen anschaute. Die langen schwarzen Zöpfe gaben ihr schließlich den entscheidenden Hinweis. „Du bist doch das Mädchen, das in dem Zimmer oben geschlafen hat! Was ...?"

Doch wollte oder konnte ihr Gegenüber nicht antworten, und beide schauten sich eine Weile nur an. Ray irritiert, die andere ruhig und abwartend. Verdächtig ruhig. Als Ray sich mit ihrer Laterne etwas näherte und langsam um sie herum ging, konnte sie sehen, dass ihr Blick nun ins Leere gerichtet war und ihre Pupillen keinerlei Reaktion auf das Licht zeigten. Irgendwo hatte sie so etwas schon mal gesehen, konnte sich aber nicht mehr erinnern, wo. Sie hatte aber eine vage Ahnung, dass es irgendetwas mit einer Droge zu tun gehabt hatte. Vorsichtig, um dieses eigenartige, zarte Mädchen nicht zu erschrecken und eventuell doch noch zum Schreien zu bringen, berührte Ray sie am Arm. Langsam und wie in Trance wandte sich das blasse Gesicht herum und ein leichtes Lächeln erschien um ihren Mund.

„Du bist gekommen, um mich zu holen." Soviel Freude und Hoffnung lag in der Stimme, dass Ray schlucken musste. _Was ist denn mit ihr los? _„Ähm, schau, ich ..." Herannahende Schritte ersparten ihr eine Antwort, ließen sie aber verzweifelt am Arm der anderen ziehen, um sich erneut zu verstecken, sollte noch jemand ins Zimmer kommen. Das war ja offensichtlich nicht ungewöhnlich. Bevor sie sich und ihre neue Begleitung wieder in die relative Sicherheit hinter dem hölzernen Ungetüm bringen konnte, ging die Tür auf und ein munterer Captain spazierte herein, Gibbs im Schlepptau, der unruhige Blicke hinter sich warf.

Keineswegs sonderlich beeindruckt von dem Bild, das sich ihm bot, hakte Sparrow die Daumen in seine zahlreichen Gürtel und warf ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Kleiner, du gefällst mir, hast gleich ein Mädchen gefunden!" Die spöttische Bewunderung ihres Captains riss Ray aus ihrem Schock, ließ sie aber auch entnervt die Augen verdrehen. „Captain, ich ..."

„Keine Zeit mein Kleiner. Gibbs und ich machen Will fertig ..." eine hochgezogenen Augenbraue wanderte über die beiden Gestalten und mit einem Grinsen fügte er hinzu „... während du deine Angelegenheiten hier regelst." Gibbs warf ihr nur einen irritierten Blick zu und trollte sich hinter ihrem Captain her.

„Captain, aber sie...", doch der war schon schwungvoll in den nächsten Raum geeilt.

Na toll. Hier hörte ihr anscheinend niemand zu. Und wer war überhaupt Schuld daran, dass sie es nun eilig hatten? Mit mühsamer Geduld versuchte sie die junge Frau dazu zu bewegen, sich wieder in ihr Zimmer zu schleichen, doch lächelte sie diese nur weiter an und schwieg. Und blieb. Ray gab verärgert auf und marschierte hinüber zum Bett. Das Mädchen bleib ihr auf den Versen. Sparrow und Gibbs hatten den Kranken inzwischen auf eine behelfsmäßige Trage gebettet und mit Öltüchern bedeckt, die sie – von der Pearl geholt hatten? Ray musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihm für diese Umsicht dankbar war. Irgendetwas schien ihm doch an dem jüngeren Mann gelegen zu sein. Trotzdem musste er sich jetzt um diese Frau kümmern, schließlich war er doch der mit der ausgezeichneten Intuition für das weibliche Geschlecht. Zumindest hatte sie ihn das mehr als ein Mal erwähnen hören.

„Ähm, Captain?" Sein amüsierter Blick brachte sie fast aus dem Konzept. Irgendwie wurmte es sie doch, dass er sie nun wahrscheinlich für unfähig hielt, aber sie mussten diese seltsame Gestalt dringend wieder loswerden. Sie fuhr also fort: „Sie kam einfach herein und hat nur einmal kurz etwas gesagt, als wäre ich hier, um sie mitzunehmen, und seitdem lächelt sie nur noch. Und ich glaube, sie hat irgendwelche Drogen genommen." In der Eile stolperte ihre Zunge mehrmals, doch schien das Sparrow nicht aufzufallen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete er das bleiche Gesicht des Mädchens. Dieses lächelte nun ihn an, hielt sich aber wie zur Sicherheit ein Ray fest. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr und griff nach ihrem freien Arm. Das Lächeln war nun furchtsam und ihre Finger krallten sich tiefer in Rays bloße Haut. Doch der Captain tätschelte nur sanft ihre Hand und schob das weite Nachtgewand etwas nach oben, um ihren Arm zu entblößen. Das unstete Licht ließ die Wunden dort noch grässlicher aussehen, als sie vermutlich waren. Vorsichtig gab er sie wieder frei. „Nun," sagte er scheinbar unberührt, „wenn sie mit dir hier weggehen will ... Sie ist dein Mädchen, entscheide du, ob wir sie mitnehmen." Damit grinste er Ray kurz an, klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter und wandte sich wieder dem Bett zu. Gibbs warf dem Captain einen entsetzten Blick zu, hielt seine Zunge aber mühsam im Zaum.

_Mein Mädchen?!? Oh, Mann._ Ray blieb nicht viel Zeit, sich zu entscheiden. Aber ihr schwante, dass diese Wunden nicht zufällig denen Wills sehr ähnlich waren. Dieser stellvertretende Gouverneur schien einige ausgefallene Vorlieben zu haben. In diesem Haus war die Kleine nicht mehr sicher._ Jetzt nenne ich sie auch schon Kleine. Naja, es hilft nichts, sie muss hier irgendwie weg, wir müssen weg, und auffallen tun wir ohnehin schon. _Entschlossen riss Ray also ein paar der einfacheren Kleidungsstücke aus den Schränken der Ankleide und bedeutete der Frau sie überzuziehen. Der Captain und Gibbs hatten unterdessen die Trage aufgenommen und waren schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. Rasch machte sie dem jetzt recht bunt ausstaffierten Mädchen klar, dass sie still bleiben sollte, dann zog sie es an der Hand den anderen hinterher.

Noch schliefen die Dienstboten und sie gelangten unbehelligt zurück in die Küche. Als sie das Haus verließen, hatte der Sturm seine volle Kraft gewonnen und trieb wirbelnde Sandwolken durch die Gassen, die jegliche Sicht nahmen. Ohne diese unerwartete Deckung wäre es ihrer kleinen Gruppe vermutlich nie gelungen, unbemerkt bis zum wartenden Boot zu gelangen. So huschten sie ohne Schwierigkeiten über die Straße zu dem kleinen eingefriedeten Parkgelände, das die alte Kirche umgab. Die nicht allzu hohe Mauer war mit gemeinsamer Anstrengung trotz der Trage schnell überwunden, auch wenn Ray ihren neuen Schützling etwas anschieben musste. Sonst machte die Frau aber keine Schwierigkeiten, sondern folgte ihnen mit einem entrückten Lächeln und scheinbar ohne die unwirtlichen Umstände wahrzunehmen. Der finstere Park und das angrenzende Friedhofsgelände waren rasch durchquert, doch dann standen sie vor der hohen Mauer, die den Bereich gegen das Meer abschirmte. Von seinem vorherigen Ausflug mit der Muse schien Sparrow aber einen Ausweg zu kennen. Er führte sie in der Dunkelheit,die soweit abseits der Straßenlaternen noch tiefer war, zu einer Ecke, in der ein Erdhügel bis fast zur Mauerkrone hin aufgeschüttet war. Über diesen gelangten sie ohne weitere Probleme auf die andere Seite und hatten endlich wieder das Meer vor sich, das ihnen wie zur Begrüßung seine schaumige Gischt entgegen warf.

Die Trage mit dem Verletzten war schnell verstaut, das Mädchen rollte sich zufrieden auf dem Boden zusammen, ihren neuen Mantel um sich gezogen, und der Captain schob sie ins offene Wasser, bevor er sich zu Will ins Heck schwang. Ray und Gibbs legten sich in die Ruder und trieben das kleine und nun reichlich volle Boot mit aller Kraft durch die tosenden Wellen, die wieder und wieder über ihnen brachen. Der Weg zurück schien endlos und die Dämmerung begann langsam ihre tastenden Finger auszustrecken. Bis auf den gut eingewickelten Bewusstlosen waren alle durchnässt bis auf die Haut, und Rays Arme zitterten vor Erschöpfung, als sie schließlich an der Pearl anlangten. Das Gefühl der Erleichterung war immens. Hilfreiche Hände hievten alles an Bord, was keine Kraft zum Klettern hatte und dann waren sie in Sicherheit.

Vor Erschöpfung im Schutz der Reling zusammengekauert, mit dem beruhigenden Gefühl der Schiffsplanken unter sich, spürte Ray mehr, als dass sie es sah, wie die Pearl unter den Händen ihres Captains Wind in die bereits gehissten Segel fasste und zunächst langsam, dann immer rascher, ihre Fahrt durch die aufgebrachten Wogen aufnahm. Die tiefhängenden Regenwolken deckten ihren Rückzug.


End file.
